BH6 Tie in Marvel Axis A English and Español project
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: A crisis in common. Hate takes over all people of the world. Including heroes. What it can be done to stop the madness? Find out here. Una crisis en común. Odio se adueña de todas las personas del mundo. Incluyendo a los heroes. ¿que se podra hacer para detener la locura? averígualo aquí. Same chapter, first on english, segundo en español. This is and English and Español Project.
1. Chapter 1 English

**Hi folks, here SHIELD PRODUCTIONS, and i am with another small writing project. In Spanish and English, such as "after credits scene".**

**This is an idea of small series, that as the main theme, a bridge between the stories of MARVEL and the new animated version of BH6. This is because, since a few months ago, I started to follow some guys on the internet, who narrate and outline in a very good way; Comics. I fell in love with their chanels and I must say, I'm glad to see how what was once considered "very nerd" is now part of pop culture, fashion, best view, ever, THANKS MCU and C. Nolan (just you man, cuz, is was your thing).**

**Now, what is this "bridge" between the stories of MARVEL and BH6? Well, it turns out that MARVEL always throws awesomes crossover sagas, which tend to have references and relationships with the "solitary" numbers of their superheroes. Some are great, others are acceptable, and others definitely do not matter much (this may be the second or thirth option HEHEH). The point is, that with this, i pretend to show the roots of this beautiful Team known as BH6. . . WHY? you know, because. . . .MARVEL (&amp;#$#&amp;)!**

**And now this will link this small fanatical history. . .well, because as BH6 appeared just a few months ago in theaters, we should link it with one of the most recent crossover MARVEL events: Axsis (which we will play further in the process of this little fic, if posible, at less the firts part of that saga). So please enjoy, and have an open mind, view**** this as. . .panel by panel of a comic.**

**NOW, DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

**BH6xAXIS 1 #**

**.**

**Act One:** World War Hate

.

Darkness, everything starts with complete darkness. In this hole of dark, there was a lying and trapped person, in the cold and deep nothing was; Hiro Hamada, the heroic leader of the group known as Big Hero 6. But he was fighting, fighting against big head discomforts and a incessant sensation of burning, invading his right hand. The young man was unconscious, but still, uncomfortable in dreams. So then, some mysterious voices began to speak.

_-How is him?-_

_-He'll be fine, there is no severe wounds or dangerous complications, that endanger his life-_

A sheet was placed on him by two delicate hands, in order to cover the young super her,o from the refreshing but still cold atmosphere of the room.

-You r_est, my friend-_ said one of the mysterious voices

The two figures who stood by him, and took care of him, left the room and immediately start walking through a large corridor that connected to other rooms. While they were walking, the problem at hand was discussed analytically. Both of them had a lot on their shoulders, and reduced options of any plan of action.

One recommended go out there and do their best to not let any one, absolutely any one in the city, to annihilate each other.

However, the second figure replied with a simple and easy; "No".

He then explained why -The Odds are not on our side. So an act of us will not be seen quickly. More time to figure out, what is causing this pandemic of aggressiveness outside, is required. Exit now will only provoke another team member, to fall, today-

So one of them approached to the wall. A "click" sounded and the lights were turn on.

From the dark, three other members of BH6 were discover. These were Gogo, Honey and Wasabi, resting on beds. The three covered in medical bandages, and some parts of their bodies were hurt, but nothing serious or of big gravity. They had been lucky.

Fred and Baymax, were the two figures that were hidden under the lack of light moments ago. Now, they seemed to be extremely concerned by their fellow heroes, or at least, that was more noticeable in Fred face.

And to think that, everything seemed to be normal that day.

**(. . . .SOME HOURS AGO. . .)**

Several hours ago. The day began as usual for the five university students. The sun came out, the city woke up, the birds sang their songs, and it was another day to give thanks for all the good in the world. Each of the heroes had a good morning start in their own homes with their own families. Nothing was early to be concider a problem, so nothing they could have think, of what that day prepared for them.

With out problems or disturbances, everyone said their goodbye and then went to school on their own.

**(. . .out. . .)**

Out, was paceful. But the calm, the tranquility, and monotony, all of those things Changed on the way to college "SFTI".

It came as a great shock notice.

What was the matter? What happened, was that a large crowd of protesters came out of nowhere.

Individually, the five young heroes were taken by surprise in half of their personal journeys, without armor, equipment or understanding of what was happening to that people at the time.

-what is happening?- were the exact words of the five heros

The events not only managed to attract the attention of young heroes, but the attention of the media in San Fran-Sokio. The Helicopters of traffic, were reporting in the top of the sky, the great and sudden mobilization of citizens. This because the event was taking great forcé by minute. The movement manage to expand into a large and wide radius of miles around the city center.

**(. . .Else where. . .)**

Aunt Cass inclusive, was also catching up, thanks to the news on the TV screen that was available for customers at the Café.

_"Now with Amanda Jones, who is present at the scene, to inform us about this event from the helicopter number five. Amanda?"_

_"Hi, Amanda here at the scene. And this is it San Fran-Sokio, the new of the day is what you can now see on your screens"_

Images were show, of the large crowds, taking over all the roads of the city center.

_"People keep marching as you can see on the screens, and it seems that even more people still coming and joining this movement. We have no idea"why?" of This. Because whenever someone tries to ask the reasons of the marching, the response of the protesters are always threatening to those who ask and are not part of the movement. But what we do know is that while the time still runing, people keep joining. They all are ending up, marching together with their neighbors, family, friends and countrymen.. . and look, even more people seem to be coming to the mobilization!"_

By that moment, the five young héroes, were also catching up through their cell phones with the current event that was taking place in the city center.

_"My theory, my friends, is that this manifestation may be due the recent information leakage and intervention against the private industry of many companies, by Super and Meta individuals all around the globe. If, we all remember what happened just four months ago."_

The transmission had to stop abruptly. A brick was thrown to the helicopter. Taking all the crew on it, like the viewers, by surprise. But as soon as that event occurred, the reporter and his team immediately worket out the fear, of the sudden attack.

_"Heavens, I can not believe someone down there we just throw a brick, and...! AAH!"_

The helicopter was hit again, this time with piles of trash and aluminum cans. Continuously.

"_Let'S Go_!"

Unable to believe what their eyes had seen in their electronics.

The Heroes soon realized that not only chaos was unfolding in the downtown area.

In their respective locations, protesters began to be more aggressive, interestingly, against each other.

Hiro Hamada turned off the television broadcast of his cell, to better immediately contact his team with a text massage.

The other four members of the super team received his message instantly. Then the four nodded in agrement.

-you got it friend- said Wasabi

-Lets go- Honey nodded

-Time to act- said Gogo

-WOOUHOO!- Fred raised his fist in celebration -Hero time-

So, everyone decided to turn back to their respective homes, but not before answering their leader and friend; Hiro. That his message had been received, and everyone was willing to enlist them self for action.

-Well!- said the young boy -¡Lets go!-

He ran. But as soon Hiro turned to go back home. The brain of the young hero was the victim of a terrible, terrible pain that invaded his head. But he was not alone, cuz, just like him, his teammates felt the same terrible pain as well. They five, alone on their own road home, screamed in pain.

**(Continued in, BH6-AXIS # 2...)**

So, this was BH6-Axis Tie in. . . . Sorta. . . . like i sayed, some are a Side storys. Well, just to get thing clear. The events before this, like you can recall, from the chick on the News, WELL. . . . . .The Watcher was killed, and his seacrets, were exposed to the heros. Later on, i will tell you whats going on out side San Fran-Sokio. cuz, BH6 here will be more on their own, with the problema at hand. so, see ya´ll


	2. Chapter 1 Español

_**Hola, aquí producciones con otro pequeño proyecto de escritura. En esta ocasión español y en inglés. **_

_**Esto es una idea de series, pequeñas, que tendrán como principal tema, el puente entre las historias de MARVEL y la nueva versión animada de BH6. Esto pues desde hace apenas unos meses comencé a seguir a unos sujetos del internet, quienes narran y reseñan de manera muy buena los Comics. Me enamore de sus canales y debo decir que me alegra ver como lo que antes era considerado "muy nerd" es ahora parte de la cultura POP, de la manera mejor vista que nunca.**_

_**Ahora, ¿Qué es este "puente" entre las historias de MARVEL y BH6? Pues resulta que MARVEL, siempre lanza sagas crossover impresionantes, las cuales tienden a tener menciones y relaciones en los números "solitarios" de sus súper-héroes. Algunos son estupendos, otros son aceptables, y otros definitivamente no importan mucho. El punto es, que con esto, pretendamos mostrar las raíces de este hermoso equipo conocido como BH6. . . y ¿por qué? . . . . porque ¡MARVEL BI#$ S!**_

_**Y ¿con que ligaremos esta pequeña historia fanática. . .bueno, pues como BH6 apareció apenas hace unos pocos meses en los cines, deberíamos ligarlo con el más reciente evento crossover de MARVEL: AXSIS (la cual tocaremos más a fondo en el proceso de este pequeño fic, si es que se puede). Así que por favor disfruten, y tengan la mente abierta.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BH6**_**x**_**AXIS 1#**

**Primer acto: **Guerra Mundial Del Odio

.

Oscuridad, todo inicia con completa oscuridad. En esta, yaciéndose atrapado en el frio de la hondo nada, Hiro Hamada, líder del grupo heroico conocido como BH6, combatía contra los malestares de cabeza y el incesante ardor que invadía su mano derecha. El joven, estaba inconsciente, e incomodo en sueños. Entonces, misteriosas voces comenzaron a hablar.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?-_

_-Estará bien, no hay complicaciones severas o peligrosas que pongan en riesgo su vida-_

Una sábana le fue puesta encima por dos delicadas manos, para así cubrir al joven súper héroe del ambiente refrescante de la habitación.

_-Descansa amigo- _dijo una de las misteriosas voces

Las dos figuras que estaban junto a él, dándole cuidados, se retiraron de la habitación y enseguida comenzaron a caminar por un gran corredor que conectaba a otras habitaciones. Mientras caminaban, el problema en manos fue discutido analíticamente. Ambos tienen mucho sobre sus hombros, y muy reducidas opciones para la realización de cualquier plan de acción.

Uno de ellos recomienda salir afuera y hacer sus mejores esfuerzos para que nadie, absolutamente ninguna persona en la ciudad se aniquile los unos a los otros.

Sin embargo, la segunda figura le respondió con un simple y sencillo; "No".

-Las probabilidades no están de nuestro lado, por lo que hemos visto, no lo estarán si actuamos aprisa. Se requiere más tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que está provocando la pandemia de agresividad, ahí afuera. Salir solo provocara que otro miembro del equipo, caiga, el día de hoy-

Uno de ellos se aproximó a la pared. Un "clic" y las luces de lugar se encendieron.

Al descubierto quedaron los otros 3 miembros de BH6. Estos eran Gogo, Honey, y Wasabí, reposando en camas individuales. Los tres, estaban cubiertos en vendajes medicinales, alrededor de algunas partes de sus cuerpos, pero nada serio o de gravedad. Habían corrido con suerte.

Fred y BayMax, eran las dos figuras que estaban ocultas bajo la falta de luz hace unos momentos. Ahora, se mostraban con suma preocupación por sus compañeros héroes, o al menos, eso era más notorio en Fred.

-Y pensar que todo parecía ser un día normal-

_**(. . . .VARIAS HORAS ATRÁS. . . .)**_

Varias horas atrás. El día había comenzado como de costumbre para los cinco universitarios. El sol salió, la ciudad despertó, los pájaros cantaron, y era un día más para agradecer por lo bueno en el mundo. Cada uno de los héroes, tuvo una buen inició de mañana en sus respectivos hogares, y con sus familiares. Nada dio indicios de problemas, así que no pensaron en lo que les deparaba el día.

Sin problemáticas, o disturbios, cada quien se despidió y se marchó al instituto.

Pero, la calma, la tranquilidad, al igual que la monotonía, todo cambio en el camino a la universidad de "SFTI" apenas los héroes se dirigían a su universidad.

Ocurrió una conmoción.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Lo que pasó fue que una gran multitud de manifestantes se apareció de la nada. Individualmente, los cinco jóvenes héroes fueron tomados por sorpresa a la mitad de sus recorridos personales, sin armaduras, equipamiento o entendimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la gente en esos momentos.

-¿Pero qué sucede?- fueron las palabras exactas de los cinco, al mismo tiempo, en sus respectivos sitios.

Los sucesos no solo lograron atraer la atención de los jóvenes héroes, sino la atención de los medios de difusión de San Fran – Sokio. Los helicópteros del tránsito, en especial, eran quienes reportaban desde lo alto, la gran y repentina movilización de los ciudadanos. Esto debido a que el suceso estaba tomando gran fuerza, ya que la manifestación se había expandido en un gran y amplio radio de kilómetros a la redonda en la ciudad.

La tía Cass inclusive, también estaba poniéndose al tanto, gracias a las noticias en la pantalla del televisor que tenía a disposición para los clientes en el Café.

"_Amanda Jones, Presente en el lugar de los hechos, nos informara sobre este suceso desde el helicóptero número cinco. ¿Amanda?"_

"_Hola aquí Amanda en el lugar de los hechos. Y así es San Fran-Sokio, la noticia del día es la que pueden ver ahora en sus pantallas"_

Se muestran imágenes de las grandes multitudes adueñarse de los caminos del centro de la ciudad.

"_La gente sigue marchando por lo que podrán ver en sus pantallas, y parece ser que todavía más gente sigue sumándose a este movimiento. No tenemos idea del "¿Por qué?" esto, pues siempre que alguien intenta preguntar por los motivos, la respuesta de los manifestantes es amenazante para quienes pregunten y no formen parte del movimiento. Pero, lo que si sabemos es que mientras sigue pasando el tiempo, la gente sigue sumándose. Todos terminan marchando junto con sus vecinos, familiares, amigos y compatriotas. . . y aún más gente parece que se suma a la movilización."_

Ya para esos instantes, incluso los cinco jóvenes héroes habían comenzado a informarse por medio de sus teléfonos celulares, del suceso actual que estaba tomando lugar en el centro.

"_Mi teoría, amigos míos, es que la manifestación pueda que se deba a manera de represalia, a los recientes hechos de filtración de información e intervención en la industria privada de muchas compañías, por parte de súper individuos alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo. Sí, es que recordamos lo ocurrido hace apenas unos cuatro meses atrás en américa"_

La transmisión tuvo que detenerse abruptamente. Un ladrillo fue lanzado al helicóptero, tomando a todos sus tripulantes, como a los televidentes, por sorpresa. Pero tan pronto ese suceso ocurrió, la reportera al igual que como su equipo, inmediatamente se repusieron del repentino ataque.

"_¡Cielos, no lo puedo creer, alguien de ahí abajo nos acaba de lanzar un objeto, y. . .! ¡AAH!"_

El helicóptero una vez más fue atacado, esta vez, con montones de basura y latas de aluminio. Continuamente.

"_¡Vámonos!"_

Imposible creer, lo que sus ojos habían contemplado en sus aparatos electrónicos.

Pronto los héroes se percataron, que el caos no solo se estaba desatando en el área del centro de la ciudad.

En sus respectivas locaciones, los manifestantes comenzaron a mostrarse más agresivos, curiosamente, los unos contra los otros.

Hiro Hamada apagó la transmisión televisiva de su celular, para mejor contactarse inmediatamente con su equipo.

Los otros cuatro miembros del súper equipo, recibieron su mensaje instantáneamente. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya lo tienes amigo- dijo Wasabi

-andando- dijo Lemon

-Hora de actuar- dijo Gogo

-¡WOOUHOO!- Fred levanto su puño en celebración

Cada quien decidió dar la vuelta de regreso a su respectivo hogar, no sin antes responderle a su líder y amigo; Hiro. Su mensaje había sido recibido, y cada quien se alistaría para entrar en acción.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo el joven muchacho -¡Andando!

Pero tan pronto Hiro dio media vuelta para ir de regreso a casa. El cerebro del joven héroe fue víctima de un terrible dolor de cabeza invasor. No fue el único, sus compañeros de equipo, también lo sintieron.

_**(Continuara en, BH6-AXIS #2. . . )**_

_**bueno, espero que les haya gustado compatriotas. si se preguntan que fue el evento de ase unos meses, como expreso la reportera, bueno, EL VIGILANTE, fue asesinado y sus secretos fueron expuestos ante los héroes, en la saga "Firts sin". He de aclarar que esto no será un 100% crossover, debido a que como dije antes, algunas brechas entre sagas, son, solo relleno y esto se enfocara más en BH6. Pero, mientras a mi me guste, bueno, nos veremos pronto. si tienen dudas o preguntas, déjenlas en sus comentarios.**_


	3. Chapter 2 English

**hi, heres a new chapter, but, before we star, well, just keep in mind that, English is not the national or mother lenguaje of SHIELD PRODUCTIONS., so there may be some stuff that can be spell wrong. But, still et, i belive that this is not the WORST 8 i always get like 7.5, and 8 at school, dont know a bout my partners). So enjoy, this is BH6-AXIS, TIE IN.**

.

Last chapter, in BH6xAXIS 2 #

"Last time. The world seemed to be in peace, but that all change, when a wave of Hate and Carnage stormed over all the planet. People became irrational, savage for no reason, and it did not matter who had the force to control his rage, most of the people are now onder the control of the power of hate. As for the Heros of San Fransokyo, last time we saw them, they were victim of the same evil, that it's causing the world's problems. Now BayMax and Fred are the only two able to hold every one in the city. But, can they save the city from his own people?

.  
**Second act**: World War Hate, diagnosis

* * *

A beautiful panorama opened with the arrival of the night. The moon was full, and the stars, well, the stars shared that scene in the night sky over San Fran-Sokio. Unfortunately, no one appreciated the beauty of ethereal sky of the night. Cuz the large public brawl, yet, still in force in those late hours of the night.  
No motives, reasons or circumstances that were reasonable, citizens simply continued generating public scandal and crazy vandalism. Such as for example; A little girl was chasing neighborhood bullies from school with a baseball bat. Packs of pets were attacking their bad owners. Or some of the adults in the neighborhood were retaliating with the annoying neighbors and annoying bosses.

The smallest details of daily life, were causing large amounts of conflict between citizenship.

The scenes of conflict, increased the gravity of things, while further oneself go across the city. A thing that BayMaX had to deal with.

The personal medical assistant robot found himself collecting large amounts of information throughout his flight path. Seeing the difficult task of ignoring his health care protocol, since during the translation process, all that could be hear were calls of stress. A task difficult, but necessary.

(... FLASHBACK...)

-YOU THINK TO DO WHAT?!-

Back at the mansion of Fred. The two heroes were in the room of the young millionaire, where they had been working on a diagnosis and plan of action for the last four hours of isolation in the mansion. Recently, BayMax, had given his proposal for a course of action, but Fred was aseptic.

-It's the most logical plan of action available given the current situation, Fred-  
-¡No Man, that's not what i mean. . .You can not go by yourself out there, people are too crazy enough to venture on your own, and let me here just doing nothing!-  
-Take care Of your peers is an "action" that can be consider, important-  
-No, not BMX, i did not mean that either!-  
-I'm sorry that the plan I just propose is causing you problems, but i also remind you that, here is safer than out there for you too, indeed for any person-  
-But. . but. . . all. . ag, these insurance. . ! are you sure is not a Paracito from planet Venus, who is causing all this?! -

Once again the anguish of Fred, there, was only a chord with the situation.

-Really I doubt it. . . Given the situation Fred, had told you so-

The medical robot turned toward the computer, both heroes then watched a digital map of the city and its skies. The analysis showed an incredible increase in electrostatic signals, covering everything.

-The Scanners detected a strong signal of neuronal extrasensory effect. This is invading all brain cortex, possibly at all times. That makes me conclude that something or someone is sending a powerful neurotransmission to reinforce the aggressive impulses of all inhabitants in the city. In other words, mental Control

The computer then showed them the news of the city, where even, chaos reigned.

-This Increase in the erratic behavior of all, cause the smallest of all the details, causing a terrible emotional response-

Fred shook his body due to that -dont want to picture bus drivers at rush hour-  
-Precisely- BMX nodded -but luckily we were able to establish your home as a safe area of mental manipulation-

BMX glanced at Fred directly.

-I find this Quite convenient that your house has exorbitant amount of extras coatings on walls and ceilings, with materials strong enough to repel the telepathic signal. Almost as if your home was a fortress, which is ready for emergencies-

The young man looked away to pretend a bit of demential -Oh. . . if jejej, lucky right ?. . .ah, is that. . . millionaires, ah, are, well. . . Heh, We like very protectecd our houses-  
-for That matter, you'll be safer here, taking care of the state of the other, while I go back to the coffee-

The robot ended with the computer demonstration, then to go head for the exit. Noting the progress of the robot, Fred left the room too, and soon overtook him on the stairs.

-Hey, wait. . .well, Yes, but. . . . Are you sure you just go out there? -  
-I am the most suitable of the six pf us to go out there, my logic and/or programming will not be affected in the least, because I'm a robot. Furthermore, only I know where is located the information we need to counter the effects of this telephatic attack-

Soon, the two heroes were found on the steps of the main hall of the mansion, where all equipment and combat armor, lay on the carpet refined home.

-But, i may require your help, Fred. To wear my red armor. If you would be so kindly-

(. . .NOW. . .)

Right where we had left off.

BMX was arriving at the residence roofed Hamada seamlessly. Hence, BMX approached the window curto, he and Hiro, shared several months ago.

-Founding Wireless signal. . . . . signal found. Starting, wireless download-

In the upstairs bedroom, desktop computer belonging to Hiro, was activated remotely. Immediately it began the des-encryption of information.  
Everything proceeded calmly until you hit a frying pan in the center, BeyMaX. The blow was nothing really strong, but it certainly was a surprise for the hero in crimson armor.

-You, FOOL GIANT RED, GET OUT MY ROOF NOW! -  
-Miss Cass?- BMX wonder round his head

It was ultimately the Miss Hamada. The woman however, was behind the big guy with a frying pan in hand and an unpleasant expression eye.

-Get out OF HERE, THIEF!-

BMX was surprised with that comment -your accusation is wrong, I am not a thief-

However, the words did not cause any effect on women. This simply continued to take several shots pan on the wings of BMX.

-Go away, go, go!-

Although his intentions were serious, Cass, could not cause any harm to the computer or BMX. The physician assistant robot, tried to squid the woman by putting her hands up. She just continued.

-I could tell you to be quiet. . . but given the situation, I think it is best to finish my work as quickly as possible, to leave her alone, but I need quiet to do that, please-

She was ecstatic when the robot tried to hold it and subdue it. She started throwing harder punches, and stirred with more ferocity.

-¡DONT TOUCH ME, I AM NOT REQUIRE ANY OF IT, YOU. . .YOU. . .YOU, THING, BIG, SPEAKING OF STRANGE WAY. . . .Only. . . JUST TAKE THIS, THAT, AND THIS AND THIS!-  
-The Download is complete in about 8 minutes, then I'll walk away when I finished in about eight minutes-  
-¡LARGATE NOW! -

And so, BMX continued to downloading the info. . . the process was restored and it was only a matter of waiting. . . . and wait, and wait. . . and wait. Aunt Cass, just continued to beat him. . .and continued hitting him. . . and for a while longer. . . . she kept hitting. . . and he continued downloading information. . . a Long downloading. . . a very long, 8 minutes long, download.

**(. . .to be continue, In BH6-AXIS, # 3...)**


	4. Chapter 2 Español

**BH6**_**x**_**AXIS 2#**

"La última vez. El mundo parecía estar en paz, pero que todo cambio, cuando una ola de odio y Carnicería irrumpió sobre todo el planeta. La gente se volvió irracional, salvaje sin ninguna razón, y no importaba que tenía la fuerza para controlar su rabia, la mayoría de las personas son ahora onder control del poder del odio. en cuanto a los Héroes de San Fransokyo, la última vez que los vimos, fueron víctima del mismo mal, que causa los problemas del mundo. ahora Baymax o Fred son los dos únicos capaces de lidiar con la ciudad. Pero, ¿podrán salvar la ciudad de su propia gente? "

.

_**Segundo acto: **_Guerra Mundial del Odio, diagnostico

Un hermoso panorama se abría con la llegada de la noche. La luna era llena, y las estrellas, las estrellas compartían la escena en el cielo nocturno de San Fran – Sokio. Lamentablemente, nadie apreciaba la belleza del cielo etéreo. Pues gran trifulca ciudadana, aun, continuaba vigente en aquellas altas horas de la noche.

Sin motivos, razones o circunstancias que fueran razonables, los ciudadanos simplemente continuaban generando escándalo público y vandalismo disparatado. Como por ejemplo, una pequeña niña del vecindario estaba persiguiendo a los bravucones de la escuela con un bate de béisbol. Manadas de mascotas atacando a sus pésimos dueños. O algunos de los adultos del barrio estaban desquitándose con los molestos vecinos y con sus jefes fastidiosos.

Los más mínimos detalles de la vida diaria, estaban causando grandes cantidades de conflicto entre la ciudadanía.

Las escenas de conflicto, aumentaban de gravedad, mientras más a fondo se adentrase uno mismo en la ciudad. Cosa con la que BeyMaX, tuvo que lidiar.

El robot medico asistente personal, se encontró así mismo recabando grandes cantidades de información durante todo su trayecto de vuelo. Viéndose a la difícil tarea de ignorar su protocolo de asistencia médica, puesto que durante su proceso de traslación, lo único que puede escucharse son llamadas de estrés. Una tarea difícil, pero necesaria.

_**(. . . FLASHBACK. . .)**_

-¡¿**PINESAS HACER QUÉ**?!-

De regreso en la mansión de Fred. Los dos héroes se encontraban en la habitación del joven millonario, donde habían estado trabajando en un diagnóstico y plan de acción, durante las últimas cuatro horas de aislamiento en la mansión. Reciente mente, BeyMax, había dado su propuesta de acción, pero Fred, estaba aséptico.

-Es el más lógico plan de acción disponible dada la situación actual, Fred-

-¡No, eso no, me refiero a. . .! ¡No puedes ir tu solo ahí afuera, la gente está demasiado loca como para aventurarte tu solo, y dejarme aquí nada más sin hacer nada!-

-Cuidar de tus compañeros es una "acción" que podría considerarse, importante-

-¡No, no BMX, no quise decir eso tampoco!-

-Lamento el problema que te causa el plan que propongo, pero también te recuerdo que, aquí es más seguro que ahí afuera para ti también, de hecho para cualquier persona-

-Pero. . pero. . . todo esto. . . agg, estas seguro. . .que ¿!**Seguro que no es un paracito alienígena del planeta venus, Quien está causando todo esto?**!-

Una vez más las angustias de Fred, no quedaban a acorde con la situación.

-Realmente lo dudo. . Dado a la situación Fred, ya te lo había dicho-

El robot medico se tornó en dirección de la computadora, ambos héroes entonces miraron un mapa digital de la ciudad y sus cielos. El análisis mostraba un increíble incremento en las señales electroestáticas, cubriéndolo todo.

-Los escáneres detectaron una potente señal de efecto extrasensorial neuronal. Esta, está invadiendo los córtex cerebrales de todos, posiblemente en todo momento. Eso me hace deducir que algo, o alguien, está enviando una potente neurotransmisión para reforzar los impulsos agresivos de todos los habitantes en la ciudad. En otras palabras, Control mental-

La computadora entonces les mostró los noticieros de la ciudad, en donde aún, el caos reinaba.

-Este aumento en el comportamiento errático de todos, provocaría que el más mínimo de todos los detalles, provoque una terrible respuesta emocional-

Fred agito su cuerpo, debido a los escalofríos -UhG, no quiero imaginarme a los conductores de autobuses, en la hora pico del puente-

BMX asintió -Precisamente, pero por suerte pudimos establecer tu hogar, como una zona segura de manipulación mental-

BMX volteó a ver a Fred directamente.

-Encuentro bastante conveniente que tu casa tenga exorbitante cantidad de recubrimientos extras en sus muros y techos, con materiales lo suficientemente resistentes para repeler la señal telepática. Casi, como si tu hogar fuera una fortaleza, que está lista para emergencias-

El joven desvió la mirada para fingir un poco de demencia -Oh. . . si, jejej, que suerte ¿no?. . .ah, es que. . . los millonarios, ah, son, así. . . Je, Nos gustan nuestras casas sumamente protegidas-

-Por eso mismo, estarás más seguro aquí, cuidando del estado de los demás, mientras yo, salgo de regreso al café-

El robot terminó con la demostración computacional, para dirigirse a la salida. Al notar el avance del robot, Fred salió de la habitación, y pronto le alcanzó en las escaleras.

-Oye, espera. . .Bueno, sí, pero. . . . ¿Estás seguro de ir ahí afuera tu solo?-

-Yo soy el más indicado de los seis para salir ahí afuera, mi lógica y/o programación no se verán afectadas en lo más mínimo, porque soy un robot. Además, solo yo sé en donde se encuentra ubicada la información que requerimos para contrarrestar los efectos de este ataque telepático-

Pronto, ambos héroes se encontraron en las escaleras del recibidor principal de la mansión, donde todo el equipo y armaduras de combate, yacían en la refinada alfombra del hogar.

-Pero, tal vez requiera tu ayuda, Fred. Para vestir mi armadura roja. Si fueras tan amable-

_**(. . .AHORA. . .)**_

Justo donde nos habíamos quedado.

BMX estaba arribando al techó de la residencia Hamada sin contratiempo alguno. De ahí, BMX se aproximó a la ventana del curto, que él y Hiro, compartían desde hace ya varios meses.

-Encontrando señal inalámbrica. . . . . señal encontrada. Comenzando, descarga, inalámbrica-

En la habitación del segundo piso, la computadora de escritorio perteneciente a Hiro, se activaba de manera remota. Inmediatamente esta comenzó la des-encriptación de información.

Todo prosiguió con calma, hasta que una sartén le impactada en el casco, a BeyMaX. El golpe no fue nada fuerte en realidad, pero sin duda había sido sorpresivo para el héroe en amadora carmesí.

-¡TU, TONTO GIGANTE, DE ROJO, LARGO DE MI TECHO AHORA!-

-¿señorita, Cass?- pregunto BMX al girar la cabeza

Era en definitiva, la señorita Hamada. La mujer sin embargo, se encontraba detrás del grandulón, con una sartén en manos y una expresión poco agradable para los ojos.

-¡LARGO, DE AQUÍ LADRON!-

BMX se extrañó con aquel cometario -Su acusación es incorrecta, yo no soy, un ladrón-

Sin embargo, las palabras no causaron ningún efecto en la mujer. Esta, simplemente prosiguió a dar varios golpes de sartén en las alas de BMX.

-¡Vete, vete, vete!-

A pesar de que sus intenciones eran serias, Cass, no le causaba daño alguno a BMX o a su equipo. El robot medico asistente, trató de calamar a la mujer, poniendo sus manos en alto. Ella, solo continúo.

-podría recomendarle que se tranquilice. . . pero, dada la situación, creo que lo mejor es que termine mi trabajo lo más rápido posible, para que la deje sola, pero la necesito tranquila para poder lograr eso, por favor-

La mujer se puso eufórica cuando el robot intentó sujetarla y subyugarla. Ella comenzó a lanzar golpes más duros, y a agitarse con más ferocidad.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, NO REQUIERO NADA DE TI, TU. . .TU. . .TU, COSA, GRANDE, QUE HABLA DE MANERA EXTRAÑA. . . .SOLO. . . SOLO TOMA ESTO, Y ESTO, Y ESTO, Y ESTO!-

-La descarga estará completa en unos 8 minutos, entonces me marchare cuando yo termine, en aproximadamente unos ocho minutos-

-¡LARGATE AHORA!-

Y así, BMX prosiguió con a descarga de información. . . el procesó se restableció y solo era cuestión de aguardar. . . . y aguardar, y aguardar. . . y aguardar. La tía Cass, solo continúo golpeándole. . .y continúo golpeándole. . . y por un tiempo más. . . . lo siguió golpeando. . . y él, continuo descargando la información. . . una Larga descarga de información. . . si, serían unos ocho minutos muy largos.

_**(. . .Continuara, en BH6-AXIS, #3. . .)**_


	5. Chapter 3 English

**So, here we are once again. Sorry for keep you all waiting for a new chapter. but, university is a Witch some time. Now before we start, let me tell y' all, that the fanfic will change name (cuz the recent one its to long) to: "BH6 Tie In MArvel Axis". Well, with that clear, now its time. ENJOY.**

**.**

**BH6xAxis #3**

**.**

* * *

**Act III: **All may be well

.

4am. on the night skies of the city of San Fran-Tokyo. The Crimson figure of BayMaX crossed the skies of the city at high speed, but of course, the hero could not help the fact of earn himself several glances of hatred and disgust from the people that did manage to see him fly across the sky.

Soon, the hero arrived at his destination. BayMaX landed in the flower gardens of the SFT university. Immediately his optical viewfinders looked up for, not other but, the Tech and science labs.

The robot blinked before starting to walk -To, Work, immediately-

**(. . .Else Where. . .)**

The town remained as a place full of conflicts. Where a lot of anarchist groups were turning one against each other, and probably the biggest pitched battle of the night was about to take place in the city center.

A group of political traditionalists stood in the way of a more liberal group of citizens. Both armies were shouting pests to the opposite side, while their leaders decided to face off before the fight started.

-WELL. . . WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY BEFORE WE START, MAYOR?- cried the leader of the Liberals

The mayor gave a slight chuckle, at the comment of his opponent -JAAH, YOU BETTER GO AWAY FROM HERE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU AND YOUR KIND, LAWYER-

His rival tried again -I GUESS YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO GET TO SOME KIND OF AGREEMENT OR COMPROMISE, Or, Am I wrong?-

-IF! WHAT YOU WANT IS CONFLICT, SIR, THEN YOU CAN BE SURE WE WILL GIVE YOU ONE- condemned

The lawyer frowned his look before directing his gaze to his entourage of citizens. It was clear. Both sides then tensed muscles before beginning tee physical conflict.

-VERY WELL THEN, YOU ALL, CAN GO TO. .-

But before more words were thrown, or violence was generated. A bomb fell in the middle of the scene. What followed then, was a blinding flash of white light, which then sucked all the people around in to the shine.

**(... Back in college...)**

BayMaX, unarmored, finished loading the information he had recovered from the Hamada home. That information was intended to be downloaded into the college computers. On the same machine that had previously made all the figth equipment for the young héroes know as BH6. Now, everything was ready to make a change to an old equipment, but probably for some other members of the team such equiment was quite familiar, like melancholic.

Baymax added a few final modifications before starting with the manufacturing process. Being all set in the computer data, the manufacturing begun.

The machinery was activated and the construction process began to give form to the only hope, the team had to overcome the difficult situation in hand.

-Hm?. . .- Baymax stopped at the time. A glowing light appeared on his screen -phone call coming in-

He did not know, however, the news arrived in an urgent call from Fred.

-opening cumunication channel-

Initially, his head only generated static, but he immediately repaired the transmission. Fred's voice was alarming and exalted.

'BMX, friend, thank god you answered!'

BayMaX blinked -Fred, what is the reason for this call?-

'DUDE, you have to tune in the news or conect yourself in the internet or something. . . BUT FAST!'

BMX nodded in doubt -Why should i connect to a medium that transmits the news? Is everything under control in the mansion? Is the team alright? Does any of them returned to behave; aggressive / irrational? -

'Soon buddy, come on, you have to see what is happening in the city. Here everything is fine, but now you must tune in or something!'

-OK. I will seek an appropriate signal enough to inform me-

'Quickly'

The robot spotted his scarlet helmet to the other end of the table, then he decided to take it and put it on. Once the helmet was on his head, the transmission online of the local news was illustrated in his viewfinder. What BMX witnessed then, was unprecedented.

**(. . .MOMENTS AGO, IN THE HEART OF THE CITY. . .)**

In the place that was about to become a battlefield only 30 minutes ago. Several citizens of San Fran-Sokio were taken hostage, of whom appeared to be; a militarized group of Ninjas.

The citizens who were subjugated, have been provoking problems or not, looked badly injured. It looked like the group of mysterious men in black color suits, had subdued all the civilians very quickly, and possibly, very relentlessly.

-This behavior. . . is unworthy-

The two leaders of both revolts were approached by a quite intimidating Ninja figure. They were tied up and together in the center of everything.

The ninja, stopped inches away from them -¡This kind of behavior only brings disgrace and dishonor to this great nation. You should not call yourselves LEADERS!-

The ninja calmed his temper.

-Now it is in our hands clean this terrible dishonor-

Immediately the ninja leader gave a signal to one member of his henchmen. This member of the Ninja group then showed that he had in his possession a video camera.

**"Live and direct"**

A big guy carrying a huge red slightly armor spoke to the national audience.

The man raised his arms -¡Observe!. . . . City of San Fran-Sokyo-

The voice of the ninja leader became threatening and authoritarian. Then he showed to all the people, the hostages he had in his possession.

-Look at what the anger, rage, hatred and intolerance, brought to you-

Everyone present looked up where the Ninja was standing.

-My name is; Lee Tarama. Member of the Clan Yashida elite. And today, along side with my peacekeepers, we have come to this city, to restore order and control-

The clan member who was responsible for the video camera, directed it towards the hostages.

-Order and control. Things that today were disrupted by the forces of disorder and violence- with that he referred the two men who were tied behind him -Today, we the Yashidas, stopped what could have been the most terrible bloodshed in the long life of San Fran-Sokyo-

The camera immediately refocused the leader of the Ninja group.

-Our presence has never been so need elsewhere, as it was here in San Fran-Sokyo today. And you can rest assured that no terrible action that took place in this city this very same day, will remain free of punishment, and that justice will be applied with all his weight-

An approach was made to the masked face of the Ninja leader.

-Citizens, Today you can breathe with calm knowing that our Clan, has taken control of San Fran-Sokyo and we brought with our presence. . . peace-

Then, the signal was ended.

**(. . .Back in the house of Fred. . .)**

The young hero was still on the phone while the television transmission reached its conclusion. Of course his display of emotion, was not guided by the correct idea. And by that we mean. . . .

-¡DUDE, THOSE WERE, THOSE WERE, TOHSE WERE NINJAS!- the only thing his head processed, was seeing. . . -¡NINJAS!-

**(. . .In College. . .)**

BayMaX in the other hand, seemed more intrigued by the information that his advanced system manage to successfully acquire from the telecast. Well, just a few seconds after watch the transmission, he began to play the video that recorded the message of the Yashida.

His high tech helmet removed the audio from the video. Then BayMaX only started to play the audio transmission. Then he just started to play a specific part of the audio, repeatedly.

_"And you can rest assured that no terrible action that took place in this city this very same day, will remain free of punishment, and that justice will be applied with all his weight"  
_

Baymax systems immediately ran a scan with the information he had on his healthcare chip container. But just to be sure, he made one more try.

_"Citizens, Today you can breathe with calm knowing that our Clan, has taken control of San Fran-Sokyo and we brought with our presence. . . peace"_

The test was performed again, and finally, the results of both analyzes carried Baymax to the same conclusion.

Cholera.

Furor.

Exasperation.

Cruelty.

And a high level of "Adrenaline".

Even though the big Ninja appeared to be calm during the filming, it was irrefutable for Baymax that the Man had spoken all that, in a highly erratic emotional state. Like the rest of the world infected with hatred.

-oh, no-

While BayMaX did his studies, the college machinery finished the making of the artifacts that would help the team to overcome the mental control in the environment. These artifacts Were A modified version of the cranial neurotransmitter, once before manufactured by Hiro to controll the micro-bots, of their the first crises faced as a super team.

'WOOOO, NINJAS!'

Baymax almost forgot that Fred was still in transmission, -Fred could you stop screaming with excitement? -

'Huh? Oh, yes, oh, sure friend. . . . . . . . NINJAS! '

-Fred!- BMX had to raise the volume of voice player -I have the equipment ready-

'Oh, right, I forgot. . . . ah. . .you already, ah, okey. . . did you? '

-Yes, and please could you tell me the condition of the team-

'Oh, well, nothing new has occurred here, they are still sleeping dude. . . . Why? '

-I just finished evaluating a possible contingency, which have a 98% of requiring our presence-

'What else happened? What is the matter? '

The robot checkced on his helmet again to watch the film of the ninjas that appeared in the city center.

-A Possible hazardous situation-

**(. . .To be continued In BH6-Axis # 4...)**


	6. Chapter 3 Español

Así pues, aquí estamos una vez más. Lo siento por mantenerlos a todos a la espera de un nuevo capítulo. pero, la universidad es una bruja. Ahora, antes de empezar, permítanme decirles, que el fanfic cambiará de nombre (primero porque el original es muy largo) a: "BH6 Tie IN Marvel AXIS". Bueno, con eso en claro, ahora es el momento de iniciar. DISFRUTEN.

.

**BH6XAXIS 3#**

**Cuarto acto: **Todo se podrá bien

4 de la madrugada sobre los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad de San Fran-Sokio. La reluciente figura Carmesí de BMX atravesó los cielos de la ciudad a alta velocidad, claro que al atravesar la ciudad el héroe no pudo evitar hacerse de varias miradas llenas de odio y desagrado, por parte de los ciudadanos quienes lograron advertir su presencia.

Pronto el héroe arribó a su destino. BMX había aterrizado en los jardines de flores de la universidad. Inmediatamente sus visores ópticos buscaron, no otro lugar más que, el laboratorio de ciencias y tecnologías.

El robot pestaño antes de iniciar a caminar -A, trabajar de, inmediato-

_**(. . .En el centro de la ciudad. . .)**_

La ciudad seguía siendo un sitio lleno de conflictos. Grupos anarquistas se tornaban los unos contra los otros, y justamente en esos momentos, la batalla campal más grande de la noche entre estos grupos de agitadores ya estaba a punto de tomar lugar en el propicio centro de la ciudad.

Un grupo de tradicionalistas políticos, se encontraba estorbando en el camino de un grupo Liberal de activistas ciudadanos. Ambos bandos se gritaban pestes los unos a los otros, mientras tanto sus líderes característicos se daban la cara antes de dar inicio a cualquier pelea.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ANTES DE COMENZAR SEÑOR ALCALDE?- gritó el líder de los liberales

El alcalde soltó una ligera risita ante el comentario de su opositor –¡HAAA, LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE SE MARCHE DE AQUÍ, SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE A USTED Y A SU GENTE, SEÑOR ABOGADO!-

El rival sin embargo, intentó de nuevo -¿¡SUPONGO QUE NO ESTA DISPUESTO A LLEGAR A ALGUN TIPO DE ACUERDO, O COMPONENDA!? O ¿¡ME EQUIVOCO!?-

Las preguntas, le produjeron una sensación de nausea al alcalde. Después, le provocaron enfado.

-¡SI LO QUE QUIERE ES CONFLICTO, ABOGADO, ENTONCES PUEDE ESTAR SEGURO QUE AQUÍ SE LE DARA PELEA!-

El abogado frunció el ceño, antes de dirigirle la mirada a su sequito de ciudadanos. Ambos bandos, tensaron los músculos antes de dar inició al conflicto físico.

-¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES, ESTO QUIERE DECIR. . .!-

Pero. Antes de que más palabras fueran lanzadas, o violencia fuera generada. Una bomba cayó en el medio de la escena. Lo que le siguió después, fue un flashazo de luz blanca enceguecedora, y todos fueron adsorbidos por el destello blanco.

_**(. . . De regreso en la universidad. . .)**_

BayMaX, sin su armadura puesta, recién había terminado de cargar la información que había recuperado de la casa Hamada. Esa información tenía el propósito de ser descargada en la computadora de la universidad. En la misma máquina que antes había fabricado en el pasado, todo el equipamiento de combate de los jóvenes héroes de BH6. Ahora, todo estaba listo para fabricar una modificación a un viejo equipamiento, que para los demás miembros del equipo les hubiera sido bastante familiar, al igual que melancólico.

BayMax añadió unas cuantas modificaciones finales antes de iniciar con el proceso de fabricación. Estando ya todo listo en la data informática, se dio inicio a la fabricación.

La maquinaria se activó y el proceso de construcción comenzó a darle forma a, posiblemente, la única esperanza que el equipo tenia para superar la difícil situación en manos.

-¿hm?. . .- BayMax se detuvo en el momento. Un brillo había aparecido en su pantalla -recibiendo, llamada telefónica-

Él no lo supo, sin embargo, las noticias arribaron en una llamada urgente de Fred.

-Abriendo canal, de comunicación-

En un principio, la cabeza del robot solo generó estática, pero esta inmediatamente reparó la transmisión. La voz de Fred, fue alarmante y exaltada.

'_¡BMX, amigo, que bueno que respondiste viejo!'_

BMX parpadeó -Fred, ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta llamada?-

'_Viejo, escúchame, tú tienes que sintonizar las noticas, o conectar a internet, o. . .Algo, ¡PERO RAPIDO!'_

BMX inclinó la cabeza en duda -¿Por qué motivo debiera conectarme, a un medio que transmita las noticias? ¿Está todo bajo control en la mansión? ¿El equipo se encuentra bien? ¿Alguno de ellos volvió a comportarse de manera; agresiva/irracional?-

'_Pronto amigote, vamos, tienes que ver lo que sucede en la ciudad. Aquí todo está bien, pero ahora, tienes que conectarte a las noticias o a lo que sea'_

-De acuerdo. Buscaré, una señal lo bastante apropiada para informarme-

'_Deprisa'_

El robot diviso su casco escarlata al otro extremo de la mesa, entonces decidió tomarlo y ponérselo encima. Una vez con su casco sobre su cabeza, la transmisión en línea de las noticias locales se ilustró en el visor. Lo que BMX presenció entonces, fue algo sin precedente.

_**(. . .UNOS MOMENTOS ATRÁS, EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD. . .)**_

En el lugar que hace apenas unos 30 minutos estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla. Varios de los ciudadanos de San Fran-Sokio se encontraban tomados como rehenes, de quienes parecían ser; un grupo militarizado Ninja.

Los ciudadanos que estaban subyugados, ya hayan sido provocadores de problemas o no, se veían mal heridos. El grupo de hombres misteriosos, y en trajes color de negro, los habían doblegado a todos en muy poco tiempo y posiblemente de manera implacable.

Se pudo escuchar, un imponente marchar de piernas. Un individuo se estaba acercando a los ciudadanos prisioneros.

-Esto. . . es un indigno comportamiento, tan deplorable-

A los dos líderes de ambas revueltas se les aproximó una figura Ninja bastante intimidante, claro, mientras ellos se encontraban atados de espalda y juntos en el centro de toda la multitud prisionera.

El ninja, se detuvo a centímetros de distancia -Esta clase de conducta. . . solo trae desgracia y deshonor a esta gran nación. ¡Ustedes, no deberían llamarse a sí mismos líderes!-

El ninja calmó sus estribos.

-Hm. . .Ahora está en nuestras manos limpiar este terrible comportamiento-

Inmediatamente el líder ninja dio una señal, a un miembro de sus secuaces. Ese miembro del grupo Ninja, entonces mostró que tenía en su posesión una cámara de video.

"_**En vivo y en directo" **_

Un enorme grandulón, portador de una ligera armadura ninja color roja, empezó a hablar con el público de toda la ciudad.

El hombre levantó los brazos -¡Observe!. . . . Ciudad de San Fran-Sokio-

La voz del líder Ninja se tornó amenazante y autoritaria. Entonces él mostró ante todos, a los rehenes que tenía en su posesión.

-¡Mirad lo la rabia, la furia, el odio y la intolerancia, ha traído sobre ustedes!-

Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada, a donde el Ninja se encontraba parado.

-Mi nombre, es; Lee Tarama. Miembro elite del gran y poderoso Clan conocido como los _Yashida._ Y hoy, junto con mis fuerzas de la paz, hemos venido a esta ciudad, para restaurar el orden y el control-

El miembro del clan, que estaba encargado de la cámara de video, dirigió el aparato electrónico en dirección a los rehenes.

-Cosas que hoy, fueron perturbadas por las fuerzas del desorden y la violencia- con eso, se refirió a los dos sujetos que estaban atados a su espalda –Hoy, Nosotros los Yashida detuvimos lo que pudo haber sido el más terrible derramamiento de sangre, en la toda vida de San Fran-Tokio-

La cámara de inmediato reenfocó al líder del grupo Ninja.

-Nuestra presencia nunca antes había sido tan necesitada, en ninguna otra parte, tanto como lo fue aquí en San Fran-Tokio el día de hoy. Y pueden tener por seguro, que ninguna terrible acción que tomó lugarhoy en esta ciudad quedara exenta de repercusiones, y que la justicia será aplicada con todo su peso-

Se hizo un acercamiento, al rostro enmascarado del líder Ninja.

-Ciudadanos, hoy podrán respirar tranquilos, sabiendo que nuestro Clan, ha tomado el control de San Fran-Tokio y hemos traído con nuestra presencia. . . la paz-

La señal televisiva entonces fue concluida por los ninjas.

_**(. . .De regreso en la casa de Fred. . .)**_

El joven héroe seguía en el teléfono, mientras la trasmisión televisiva llegaba a su conclusión. Claro que su despliegue de emociones, no lo guiaba a la idea correcta. Y con esto nos referimos a. . . .

-¡VIEJO, VISTE ESO, ERAN NINJAS!- lo único que su cabeza proceso, fue el haber visto. . . -¡NINJAS!-

_**(. . .En la universidad. . .)**_

BMX por otra parte, pareció estar más intrigado por la información que su sistema de avanzada había logrado procesar de la transmisión televisiva. Pues a solo segundos de a ver visto la transmisión, él comenzó a reproducir en video, el mensaje de los Yashida.

Su casco de alta tecnología, separó el video del audio. Después, BMX solo comenzó a reproducir el audio de la transmisión. Después, solo comenzó a reproducir una parte en específica del audio, repetidas veces.

"_Y pueden tener por seguro, que ninguna terrible acción que tomó lugar en esta ciudad quedara exenta de repercusiones, y que la justicia será aplicada con todo su peso_**"**

Los sistemas de BayMax inmediatamente corrieron un análisis con la información que su chip de asistencia médica contenía. Pero solo para estar seguro, él realizó una prueba más.

"_Hoy, podrán respirar tranquilos, sabiendo que nuestro Clan, ha tomado el control de San Fran-Sokio. . y hemos traído con nuestra presencia. . . la paz_**"**

El examen fue realizado de nueva cuenta, y al final, el resultado de ambos análisis llevó a BayMaX a la misma conclusión.

_Cólera._

_Furor._

_Exasperación._

_Ensañamiento._

_Y un alto nivel de "Adrenalina"._

Aun a pesar de que el susodicho Ninja se mostró en calma durante su filmación, era irrefutable para BayMaX, que él hombre había pronunciado todo en un estado emocional altamente errático y violentó. Igual que todo el resto del mundo, infectado con el odio.

-oh, no-

Mientras BMX hacia sus conclusiones, la máquina de la universidad ya había terminado de fabricar los artefactos que ayudarían al equipo a superar el control mental en el ambiente. Estos artefactos eran una versión modificada del neurotransmisor craneal, antes fabricado por Hiro, para controlar a los micro-bots de la primera crisis a la que se habían enfrentado como súper equipo.

'_WOOOO, NINJAS!_'

BayMax casi pasa por alto que Fred seguía en la transmisión -Fred, ¿podrías dejar de gritar de la emoción?-

'¿eh? Oh, si, ah, claro amigo. . . . . . . . ¡NINJAS!'

-¡Fred!- BMX tuvo que elevar el volumen de reproductor de voz –Ya tengo el equipamiento listo-

'Oh, cierto, lo olvidé. . . . ah. . .ya, ah, ¿lo tienes?'

-Sí, y por favor, podrías informarme de la condición del equipo-

'oh, bueno, nada nuevo a ocurrido aquí, ellos siguen durmiendo viejo. . . . ¿Por qué?'

-Acabó de evaluar una posible contingencia, la cual posee un 98% de requerir nuestra presencia-

'¿Qué cosa ocurre? ¿Cuál es el problema?'

El robot volvió a sintonizar en su casco la filmación de los ninjas que se aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad.

-Una posible situación de peligro-

_**(. . .Continuara en BH6-Axis #4. . .)**_


	7. Chapter 4 English

_**Without further delay, here we start the beginning of the end, sorry for the wait, but, school it its total B#$$% like super a lot.**_

.

_**BH6 AXIS TIE-IN, 4 #**_

**Act Four:** Battle for the big city

* * *

The dawn was near, and the sun was about to radiate with light the city of San Fran-Sokio. Unfortunately, the beauty of the morning would be taken away by a terrible execution, which would be hosted inside the walls of City Hall.

The space was prepared by the members of the Yashida clan, so, the politician citizens that started all the problems, could pay for all their acts. Of course, the free world would remain ignorant of the execution.

The two leaders of the past night battle, along with key members of both organizations, were about to be forced to commit a execution ritual, typical by the Yashidas.

In the meantime. The leader of the Ninja command looked proudly prepared, healthy and safe from any thing, in the roof of City Hall stage.

The city would be cleared. His clan now would be in charge of the great and wonderful city of San Fran-Sokio, and that was just the beginning of all.

-What is it ?- he said out loud

The ninja could feel the presence of his lower subordinates. These ninjas apeared on their knees behind him.

-We're ready to begin sir- said the first

-Very well, prepare the criminals for their trial-

The leader gave a big smile, hidden beneath his mask.

_**(. . .Back in the house of Fred. . .)**_

The place gave the appearance that was empty and alone. But all that peace ended when Hiro Hamada woke up from his unconsciousness.

-¡AAAH!- the youngster hiro hamada awoke very abruptly and immediately searched for his right hand -Ouch! -

It was a surprise for the young hero when he realized that his hand was all wrapped in white bandages. He also realized he was not in his own bed, or his own room. He was in a much more fancy place than his home.

-But where. . .ah, Where I am. . .? - He looked around for a few seconds -BayMaX? Aunt?. . . Anyone? -

Then a new voice joined him.

_-Hiro? Is that you_\- that was the voice of Gogo

-Wait. . . Gogo? is that you? - the boy asked -Where are you? -

_-I think I'm in the next room-_

_-GUYS! Oh gosh, you are here_! - another person joined them

-Wasabi? -

And then another voice make it self noted _-Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Friends, are you all here?_ -

-HONEY!-

The whole group seemed to be in the same location. A slight relief for the Young hiro. But still it was not clear what had happened.

-Guys Are you all well!? -

All of them responded with a: "Yes".

-Oh, well, I think we all should leave this place. . . - but he was interropted

-_Wait a second, wait just a second, stop all you are doing_\- Wasabi's voice stopped all action

-eh, What happened Wasabi? -

-_Oh, I think we're at Fred's, guys-_

-. . Fred's. . . house? -

That led to another question. . . What were they doing in the house of Fred ?. . . and. . . Where was Fred?

**(. . .In The city council. . .)**

On the staircase of the City Hall. A group of guards maintained a very active surveillance, that if there were more riots to be, because of any unruly citizen. That, or the possibility that a rocket punch and a pair of stunners missile attack against them when. . . .

_**¡BOOOOOOM!**_

The terrible ritual act was about to take place within the walls of City Hall. The leader of the Ninjas at the time was approaching the great reception of the building, where the execution would take place when suddenly a explosión caused a tremor outside.

-But what the hel. . .? -

The gate of the hall was broken in to pieces. The outsiders Ninjas reentered inside the council, each and every one of them, defeated.

The rest of the Ninjas warriors took their weapons and also a combat positions. It was then that Baymax with FredZilla! entered the town hall.

BayMaX raised his shoulder. His rocket fist came back, then it reconnected with the rest of his body. Immediately he made them a sign; "Stop" all present.

-Stand still, Nobody move, or. . .-

Fred, he took over cutting his parnert and he... -_**¡GGRUUUUUAARRRRRRRRRR!**_ -

Baymax continued -Or, will suffer terrible consequences due to his hostage and inappropriate use of a civilian establishment of government-

The ninjas not flinch at the threat of the two heroes. They only responded by saying; "Intruders" in unison. That, before the leader of the ninja warriors jumped and then landed in front of the 2 heroes.

Lee Tarama stood still as a statue, for at least a few seconds.

The ninja seemed to be analyzing the two super-heroes. But the ninja did not know that Baymax also was checking him and his warlike forces.

The Ninja leader then smiled and laughed a little. He founded hilarious the presence of the righteous heros.

-Hm, More rebels, bland troublemakers of the order. They are equal to the other two criminals that we captured. . .-

-No- Baymax cut the leader of the Ninjas-You are wrong, we are not the ones who are wrong here. It is you and all the rest of the people in the city who are under the influence of a terrible sickness-

Tarama got confuse -Eh. . . What? -

Baymax decided then to explain -You are sick. This aggressive behavior was not common in the city dwellers. Just two days ago, something coused this behavior in all people, and even today, this environmental agent continues to affect them all in town. More important still. . . You too-

The leader of the ninja fighters was outraged by such statements. His gaze stopped being calm and relaxed, to become violent and full of disgust.

-Insolent Rebels!- he drew his sword, and raised his hand -YASHIDAS!. . . . Finish them off! -

The heroes were taken by surprise. -But. . .-

Fred stopped BayMaX in the act -¡Don't bother dude, these guys are ninjas, no evil ninja will understand anything logic!. . . It's time to fight! -

-. . . hm, agree-

-¡HAAAAA!- Ninjas jumped into action

-¡HUAAAAAAAAAAA!- The Heroes also jumped into the conflict

With nothing else to do or say, a struggle of Ninjas and Heroes began inside the walls of City Hall.

-very well. . . stunner missiles-

To support himself, and his partner Fred, the armored baymax used his stuner missiles against the Ninjas.

**_BOOM!_**

Several Yashida Ninjas were affected by the attack of BMX, but not subtracted. Several ninjas face off Fred and his reptile suit powers.

Of course. . . Some simple flame throwers would not be enough to stop the experienced ninja warriors. FredZilla soon found himself facing a barrage of knuckles and feet.

Baymax moreover, he did not have many problems to hold off his attackers. he could dispense with stun attacks to subdue their enemies.

_**POW!**_

_**KICK!**_

_**WACK!**_

Baymax maneuvers were successful, until he was facing the leader of the Ninja warriors.

-¡EEEEEEH, HHAAAAAAA!-

-Hm?-

**_¡PUUUNCH!_**

The huge warrior, in one stroke, threw Baymax outside the town hall. This warrior was prepared with specialized technology for combat.

_**POOOOW!**_

The thunderous crash attracted the attention of Fred. The Young saw his friend flying out of the City hall.

-BAYMAX!-

_**PUNCH!**_

Of course Fred had completely forgotten that he was in the middle of a fight with other warriors too.

.

Outside the hall.

**_CRAAAASSSSH!_**

BayMaX hit the pavement of the street.

It took time. But when he recovered himself from the fall, he could see Tarama approaching him, fast and furious.

His scanner gave a quick lectura *Technology and powerfull instruments detected in the oponent armor. High level of dangerousness. It is recommended to take more drastic measures of combat*

With sword in hand, the ninja threw himself into battle -¡NNNNN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

BMX took a fighting stance -entering combat. . . Now-

Both rivals, fist and sword, collided.

**_CLLAAASSHH!_**

_**(... On the other side of town...)**_

The rest of the team had finally awakened. They checked the corridors of the house of Fred for at least ten minutes, before getting into the game room belonging to his partner and friend.

They entered the room and immediately started looking for any indication or sign of life.

-Hello? -

-Fred? -

-BayMaX? -

-Anyone want to respond? -

Unfortunately, they did not find anyone. But what they did manage to find was their battle gear, spread across the floor of the room.

-Huh? What is doing our equipment here? -

Hiro was the first to venture into the room. The clutter in the home of Fred seemed to be a strange fact. Of the few visits he made before, he could always tell the extreme delicacy with which the clean was considered in the home of his friend.

But Hiro had more curiosity, well realizing that there was no traces of Fred or BMX in the room.

-Where did that loco go?- Gogo with no discretion delved into the room, and went to where his yellow armor was laying on the ground -And why our team gear is lying on the floor? -

Honey approached the sofa -Maybe he's in the bathroom. . . sleeping. . . again. . . Maybe someone should go check? -

Wasabi sighed in surrender -Okey I'll see if he is in the bathroom-

Most of the group continued the search for Fred, but moreover, Hiro took a closer look to the computer of the room.

-What are you doing? - Asked Gogo when she saw the young hero getting closer to the computer

Hiro answered her -i know that this is the home of Fred, but I would also like to know where baymax is-

Wasabi returned from the bathroom -at that moment We can agree he is not also in the bathroom, Fred is not there too-

That reaffirmed the actions of Hiro, if they had a chance to find their friend and robot companion, they needed to check every thing.

But when hiro accessed to the computer of the mansion. Hiro found something unexpected and controversial there.

-But. . .What the. . .?-

-What is it? - his Friends asked

Hiro stuttered in his response -E. . . this are. . .are, my personal files. . . Data i saved of the armors, the changes in our experiments and. . . .-

The others exchanged worried glances. Their younger friend got silent too abruptly. That was not a good sign.

-Hiro? -

Everything okay? -

-no, e-such. . . . These are the files from my experiment, the science fair. . . and they are modified. . . . Someone change my files! -

The rest of the team approached the couch with curiosity and intrigue. Hiro transmitted the image of the computer to the TV screen. **N/A Fred's computer and his TV, were brand SONY. Best of all electronic equipment, with the best technology compatible between devices of the same Brand (winky face).**

The rest of the group understood what his young friend was talking about.

-I thought you said, that you put all that information in one secure place- called Gogo

-Yes, I did. This information was protected under a powerful security system designed by me. I do not understand how fre could know about this information location-

-Then how is this info in Fred's computer. . .? -

Yes, silenc gripped the whole atmosphere. . .and quite unexpected because of the thought that generated it. But, of course, the answer was obvious, and all came to the same conclusion.

-¡BAYMAX!- Cried all of them at once

**(.. .OUT SIDE OF THE CITY HALL...)**

_**Poow!**_

Lee, the leader of the ninjas, was thrown through the skies. The guy was about to crash into a truck, but, in pure flight, the Ninja could recover. Lee just rolled over the hood of the truck, before returning to take his fighting stance.

If he wasnt a robot, he would be angry by that failed attack against the Ninja, but still yet, if he weren't a robot he still would be fighting and not giving up. He continued targeting the ninja. -Rocket fist-

_**BAANG!**_

**(... To be completed in the next issue...)**


	8. Chapter 4 Español

_**Sin más retraso, aquí comenzaremos el inicio del fin.**_

_**.**_

_**BH6-AXIS TIE IN, 4#**_

_**.**_

_**Cuarto acto: **_Batalla por la gran ciudad

* * *

El amanecer estaba próximo, y el sol pronto irradiaría con su luz a la ciudad de San Fran-Sokio. Desafortunadamente, la belleza de la mañana seria arrebatada por una terrible ejecución, la cual sería auspiciada dentro de los muros del ayuntamiento.

El espacio había sido preparado por el Clan de los Yashida para que la ciudadanía política que provocó todos los problemas, pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Claro que, el resto del mundo Libre permanecería ignorante de la ejecución.

Los dos líderes de la batalla nocturna, junto con los miembros más importantes de ambas organizaciones, serian obligados a cometer este terrible acto ritual de ejecución típica para los Yashida.

Mientras tanto. El líder del comando Ninja miraba con orgullo el escenario preparado, sano y a salvo desde el techo de la alcaldía.

La ciudad seria limpiada; Su clan ahora entonces estaría a cargo de la gran y maravillosa ciudad de San Fran-Sokio, y eso sería solo el comienzo.

-¿Qué sucede?- él le dijo al unísono

El ninja mayor pudo sentir la presencia de sus subordinados. Estos, aparecieron arrodillados detrás de él.

-Estamos listos para comenzar señor- dijo el primero

-Muy bien, preparen a los criminales para el juicio-

El líder, dio una gran sonrisa, oculta bajo su máscara.

_**(. . . En la mansión de Fred. . .)**_

El lugar daba la apariencia de que estaba vacío y en paz. Pero toda esa paz terminó cuando Hiro Hamada despertó de su inconciencia.

-¡AAAH!- el joven despertó abruptamente. Inmediatamente él se puso en busca de su mano derecha -¡AUCH!-

Sorpresa fue la que se llevó el joven héroe, cuando se percató que su mano estaba envuelta en vendas blancas. Él también se percató de que no se encontraba en su propia cama, o en su propia habitación; Él se encontraba en un lugar más lujoso que su hogar.

-Pero, donde. . .ah, ¿Dónde estoy. . .?- estuvo al pendiente por unos segundos -¿BayMaX? ¿Tía?. . . ¿alguien?-

Entonces una nueva voz se le unió.

_-¿Hiro? ¿Ese eres tú?- la voz que se escuchó fue la Gogo_

-Espera. . . ¿Gogo? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el jovencito -¿Dónde estás?-

_-Creo que estoy en la habitación de junto_-

-_¡Muchachos! !oh, son ustedes!- otra persona se les unió_

-¿Wasabi?-

_Y otra voz más se hizo notar -¿Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, amigos están todos aquí?-_

_-¡HONEY!-_

Todo el grupo parecía estar en la misma ubicación. Un ligero alivio para el joven héroe hiro. Pero aún no quedaba claro que era lo que les había ocurrido.

-¡Amigos, ¿están todos bien!?-

Todos respondieron con un: "Si".

-Oh, bien, creo que todos nosotros debemos salir de aquí o. . . –

_-Esperen un segundo, aguarden solo un segundo, alto a todo- la voz de Wasabi frenó toda acción_

-¿Oh, qué sucede Wasabi?-

_-Ah, creo que estamos en casa de Fred, chicos-_

-. . .¿La casa de Fred?-

Eso generó una pregunta más. . . ¿Qué hacían ellos en la casa de Fred?. . . Y. . . ¿Dónde estaba Fred?

_**(. . .En el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. . .)**_

En la escalinata del ayuntamiento. Un grupo de guardias mantenía una vigilancia muy activa, esto en caso de que hubiera más revueltas a causa de ciudadanos revoltosos. Eso, o la posibilidad, de que un puño cohete y un par de misiles aturdidores atacaran en contra de ellos y su grupo. . . .

_**¡BOOOOOOM!**_

El terrible acto ritual estaba a punto de tomar lugar dentro de los muros del ayuntamiento. El líder de los Ninjas en esos momentos se aproximaba a la gran recepción del edifico, en donde la ejecución se llevaría a cabo, cuando la explosión de afuera provocó un temblor.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS. . .?-

El portón de la alcaldía fue hecho mil pedazos. Los de afuera Ninjas reentraron al ayuntamiento, todos y cada uno de ellos, derrotados.

El resto de los guerrilleros Ninjas tomaron sus armas y asumieron posiciones de combate. Fue en ese momento cuando BayMaX junto con Fred. . . ¡Zilla! Entraron al ayuntamiento.

BMX levantó su hombro. El puño cohete volvió a conectarse con el resto de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente él les hizo una señal de; "alto" a todos los presentes.

-Quietos, nadie se mueva, o. . .-

Fred se colocó enfrente de su compañero, e interrumpiendo la frase -**¡GGRUUUUUAARRRRRRRRRR!**-

BayMaX continuó -O, sufrirán unas terribles consecuencias debido, a su toma de rehenes y también de uso inapropiado de un establecimiento civil de gobierno-

Los ninjas no se inmutaron ante la amenaza de los dos héroes. Ellos solo respondieron diciendo; "Intrusos" al unísono. Eso, antes de que el líder de los guerreros aterrizara frente a los 2 héroes.

Lee Tarama permaneció quieto igual que una estatua, por al menos unos cuantos segundos.

El ninja pareció estar analizando a los dos súper-Héroes. Pero el ninja no sabía que BayMaX también lo estaba analizando a él y a sus fuerzas guerreras.

El líder Ninja entonces sonrió y carcajeó un poco. El líder Ninja encontró hilarante la presencia de los justicieros.

-Hm, Más rebeldes e insulsos alborotadores del orden. Son iguales a los otros dos criminales a quienes capturamos. . .-

-No- BMX interrumpió al líder de los Ninjas –Usted está equivocado, nosotros no somos quienes estamos mal aquí. Son todos ustedes y todos las demás personas en la ciudad quienes se encuentran bajo la influencia de una terrible enfermedad-

Tarama se mostró confundido -Eh. . . ¿Qué?-

BayMaX decidió explicar entonces -Ustedes están enfermos. Este comportamiento agresivo no era común en los habitantes de ciudad. Hace apenas dos días, Algo empezó generar este comportamiento en todas las personas, y aún hoy, este agente ambiental continúa afectándolos a todos en la ciudad. Más relevante aun. . . a Ustedes también-

El líder de los guerrilleros ninjas se mostró indignado ante tales declaraciones. Su mirada dejo de ser tranquila y relajada, para hacerse violenta y llena de desagrado.

-¡Insolentes rebeldes!- el sujeto desenvainó su sable, y levantó su mano -¡YASHIDAS!. . . . ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!-

Los héroes fueron tomados por sorpresa -Pero. . .-

Fred detuvo BMX en su lugar -¡Olvídalo viejo, estos sujetos son ninjas, ningún ninja malévolo va comprender nada!. . . ¡Es hora de luchar!-

-. . . hm, de acuerdo-

-¡HAAAAA!- los ninjas saltaron a la acción

-¡HUAAAAAAAAAAA!- los héroes también se arrojaron al conflicto

Sin nada más que poder hacer o decir, una lucha de Ninjas y Héroes dio comienzo dentro de los muros del ayuntamiento.

-muy bien. . . Misiles aturdidores-

Para apoyarse a él mismo, y a su compañero Fred, el robot en armadura empleó sus misiles de aturdimiento contra los Ninjas.

_**¡BUUM!**_

Varios de los Ninjas del clan Yashida se vieron afectados por el ataque de BMX, pero el restó no. Varios de los ninjas se las vieron con Fred y sus poderes de reptil.

Claro que. . . Un simple lanza llamas no sería suficiente para detener a los experimentados guerreros ninjas. FredZilla pronto se encontró frente a una lluvia de nudillos y pies.

BayMaX por otra parte, él no tuvo tantos problemas en mantener a raya a sus atacantes. BMX pudo prescindir de ataques aturdidores para someter a sus enemigos.

**POW!**

**KICK!**

**WACK!**

Las maniobras de BayMaX fueron exitosas, hasta que tuvo de frente al líder de los guerreros Ninja.

-¡EEEEEEH, HHAAAAAAA!-

-¿hm?-

¡**PUUUNCH!**

El enorme guerrero, de un solo golpe, arrojó a BayMaX fuera del ayuntamiento. Este guerrero estaba potenciado con tecnología especializada para el combate.

_**¡POOW!**_

El estruendoso golpe atrajo la atención de Fred. El joven héroe se asustó al ver a su amigo salir volando fuera de la alcaldía.

-¡BAYMAX!-

_**¡PUNCH!**_

Claro que Fred se había olvidado por completo de que él se encontraba en el medio de un combate con otros guerreros también.

.

Afuera de la alcaldía.

_**¡CRAAAASSSSH!**_

BMX se estrelló en el pavimento de la calle.

Le tomó tiempo. Pero para cuando se recuperó de la caída, él pudo ver a Tarama aproximándosele a él, rápidamente y en cólera.

Su escáner dio una lectura rápida *Tecnología e instrumentos de poder detectados, en armadura de oponente. Nivel de peligrosidad alto. Se recomienda tomar medidas más drásticas de combate*

Con espada en mano, el ninja se arrojó al combate -¡NNNNN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

BMX tomó posición de pelea -Entrando en combate. . . Ahora-

Ambos rivales, puño y espada, colisionaron.

_**¡CLLAAASSHH!**_

_**(. . . Al otro lado de la ciudad. . .)**_

El resto del equipo al fin había despertado. Merodearon en los pasillos de la casa de Fred por lo menos unos diez minutos, antes de encontrarse en la habitación de videojuegos perteneciente a su compañero y amigo.

Ellos entraron a la habitación e inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar por alguna indicación o señales de vida.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Fred?-

-¿BayMaX?-

-¿Alguien querría responder?-

Desafortunadamente, los jóvenes no encontraron a nadie. Pero, lo que sí lograron encontrar, fue su equipo de batalla esparcido por todo el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace nuestro equipamiento aquí?-

Hiro fue el primero en aventurarse dentro de la habitación. El desorden dentro del hogar de Fred le pareció un hecho bastante extraño. De las pocas visitas que él tuvo antes, siempre pudo notar la extrema delicadeza con la que la limpieza era tratada en el hogar de su amigo.

Pero Hiro tuvo más curiosidad, al percatarse de que no había rastros de Fred o BMX en la habitación.

-¿A dónde se habrá metido ese loco?- Gogo se adentró sin discreción al cuarto, y se dirigió a donde su armadura amarilla reposaba en el suelo -¿Y por qué nuestro equipo esta tirado en el suelo?-

Honey se acercó al sofá –Tal vez está en el baño. . . durmiendo. . . otra vez. . . ¿Tal vez alguien deba ir a verificar?-

Wasabi suspiró en rendición –Okey, yo iré a ver si él se encuentra en el baño-

La mayoría del grupo continuó con la búsqueda de Fred, pero por otra parte, Hiro se aproximó a la computadora en la mesa de estar.

-¿Qué haces?– pregunto Gogo al ver al joven héroe acercarse a la computadora

Hiro le respondió -Sé que esta es la casa de Fred, pero, también quisiera saber dónde es que se encuentra BayMaX-

Wasabi regresó del baño en ese momento -Podemos descartar el baño, Fred no se encuentra ahí-

Eso reafirmo las acciones de Hiro, si tenían oportunidad de encontrar a su amigo y compañero robot, eso sería investigando la computadora.

Pero al momento de acceder a la computadora de la mansión. Hiro se encontró con algo inesperado y controversial.

-Pero. . .¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaron sus amigos

Hiro tartamudeó en su respuesta -E. . . estos. . .son, mis archivos personales. . . datos que resguarde de las armaduras, las modificaciones de nuestros experimentos y. . . .-

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Su más joven amigo guardó silencio de manera muy abrupta. Eso no fue una buena señal.

-¿Hiro?-

-¿Todo bien?-

-no, e-estos. . . . Estos son los archivos de mi experimento de la feria de ciencias y. . . están modificados. . . . ¡Alguien modifico mis archivos!-

El resto del equipo se aproximó al sofá con curiosidad e intriga. Hiro transmitió la imagen de la computadora, hacia la pantalla del televisor. **N/A la computadora de Fred, y su televisor, eran marca SONY. El mejor equipamiento electrónico de todos, con la mejor tecnología compatible entre dispositivos de la misma marca. **

El resto del grupo comprendió lo que su joven amigo quería decir.

-Creí que te habías dicho, que habías puesto toda esa información en un lugar seguro- le reclamó Gogo

-Sí, lo hice. Esta información estaba resguardado bajo un poderoso sistema seguridad diseñado por mí. No entiendo cómo pudo Fred saber de esta información-

-¿entonces cómo es que esto termino en la computadora de Fred. . .?-

Si, el silenció se apoderó de todo el ambiente. . .y bastante inesperado debido al pensamiento que lo generó. Pero, claro, la respuesta era más que evidente, y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-¡BAYMAX!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

_**(. . .AFUERA DE LA ALCALDIA DE LA CIDUAD. . .)**_

_**¡POOW!**_

Lee, el líder de los ninjas, salió despedido por los cielos. Este sujeto iba a estrellarse contra una camioneta, pero, en pleno vuelo, el Ninja pudo recuperarse. Lee solo rodó por encima del capot de la camioneta, antes de volver a tomar su posición de combate.

De no ser robot BayMaX estaría molesto por no lograr con ese último ataque suyo y derrotar al Ninja. Pero aún si él no fuera una máquina, él seguiría atacando. Así que cargó al ninja en su mira -Puño, cohete-

_**¡BAANG!**_

_**(. . . Concluirá, en el siguiente numero. . .)**_


	9. Chapter 5 English

**FINAL ACT:** The end of Chaos

.

Baymax prepared his fist. The ninja leader was targeted. . .

-FIRE- And he shot.

_**BAANG!**_

The ninja was surprised. but he was not unwilling to continue the fight. So he activated his armor components to have the sufficient strength to lift a nearby car.

Tarama took vehicle and used as a shield.

-¡NNNNGG-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

The rocket collided with the vehicle.

**_¡CRAASH-BUUM!_**

The explosion generated by the attack was a problem for BMX. His health programming at that time forced him to drop his guard; for he was concern of the health of the ninja who he just attacked.

-Oh No-

Off guard, Baymax could not avoid being hit by some Ninja stars.

**¡CLIINK, CLAANCK, CRACK!**

-¡HM!-

The sharp projectiles break through his helmet, neck and protective glass.

-¡. . .!-

His helmet showed a damage report for such an attack.

*Surface Damage, reactivate levels of. . .* He tried to reactivate his combat systems, but unfortunately, a Ninja steel sword cut through the chest of his crimson armor.

_**¡SLYYYSSHH!**_

The internal system of Baymax throwed sparks, and his system of audio/voice began to fail **-¡RRR. . . .NNNXXXGC! -**

Baymax regained his vision. The first thing he found with his opticals was the figure of Tarama, stabbing his chest tightly.

-¡NNNGGT!. . . What happens Hero?- Lee he buried the saber even further on BMX chest -Hm? Respond-

Baymax did not respond, all the systems were Re-accommodating and making a lot of diagnoses.

Tarama started laughing -¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡_**GRGRGRG TEW!**_ \- complained BayMax

Tarama's smile grew -¡HAAA!-

What the ninja did not know, was that when Baymax diagnostics were done, the robot regained tune with his body.

-. . .¡**HM!**\- BMX started moving his only one arm left -**¡NNNNNGRGRG!-**

-Hm!- lee got slightly surprised

Back in control, Baymax managed to lift his left hand and then grabbed the ninja warrior sword with his palm.

-**¡RRG!**\- His grip was firm, strong and authoritative.

Lee was now very surprised.

-what ?. . . This is imposible-

Baymax was capable to stand again.

-How?-

BayMaX gaze fell over the ninja, transmiting seriousnes and annoyance; the ninja leader lost the strength of his hand and begun to tremble.

-B-B-BUT. . . . What? I Just. . . just. . .did. . .I CROSS YOUR HEART!-

BayMax brought his face close to the face of the Ninja leader -**GRGRGR****, I . .I. . .I ****Am** _a_ _rob_ot, _I_ have no Heart-

BMX ashorted more the distance between him and warrior.

-But, I do have. . . defibrillators-

Baymax quickly released the sword from his grasp. His voluminous huge palm and fingers took over the villian's head.

_**GRAP!**_

-Ah! . . . . . - Tarama could do nothing, he was caught

Baymax replied just one more thing. . . -Clear-

**_¡ ¡ ¡FFFFFFRRRRZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZZZZRRRRZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZ! ! !_**

The electrical discharge produced a strong short circuit, where both armors got affected.

One last spark went off.

**_¡FLLYYYYYZZZZHHH!_**

All ended up in darkness for both of them.

.

.

.

.

**(... In the city hall...)**

Fred was surrounded by Ninjas. They had proved to be much more deadly than he imagined, or as it was painted in comicbooks: warriors that are esay to defeat by the héroes.

_**¡POOW!**_

A hit and Fred stumbled backwards against the Wall.

-OVER HIM!-

A Group Seven ninjas threw them selfs over.

**(... Outside the city hall...)**

Smoke, sparks and static. Those three things were emanating from the bodies of Baymax and Lee Tarama.

Both fighters finished on their knees and half way the vehicular route. They had no more energy or ability to get up.

All remained in calm until a puff of wind blew hard. Lee's head slid off the huge crimson palm. His mask however, got caught between the fingers of Baymax.

The ninja fell unconscious to the floor.

**¡PAAS!**

Another air breeze blew the dust of the street.

The visor of Baymax shone, which meant he was reactivating -. . . **_ZDZDSSPPRWRRRR. . ._Assistant Hero ****Personal****_-LLL. . . .-_**

The hero was recovering his systems, slowly.

-_**Intern**al__ diagnosis. . . . . __Rep_airs required, system in 20%. . . capacity-

Slowly, Baymax began to look around and perform a analysis.

His gaze fell upon the ninja leader. The man was lying on the floor and he did not seem to be conscious. But he still had signs of life.

-enemy. . . . Content and defeated- he looked up -Its all over-

Or so he thought.

-hm?- something made him react

Baymax glanced to his right. His scanners were not in the best conditions, but worked well enough to clarify the approximation of various organic objects coming towards him and the ninja.

**(... In the city hall...)**

Fred was subjected and face down on the floor of the City Hall.

-Ugh. . .-

The Ninjas of the Yashida clan had beaten him terribly. His suit was in terrible conditions, evidence of the beating he had received from the warriors.

One of the ninja then asked -What do we do with this one? -

-Execute him, along with the other troblemakers- said another ninja

**(. . .In the Street. . .)**

Some of the clan members left the city hall to search for his leader. But what they found was surprising.

They found their leader defeated in battle. The hero however, was conscious.

One of the ninjas got furious -¡HMM, YOU!-

-hm?- Baymax turned his head and more ninja warriors had appeared behind him -oh, helo-

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LEADER!?- asked the ninja

Baymax turned back to see Lee Tarama, then turned to look back.

-He is unconscious, with several second-degree burns, but he will be okey. . . If they allow us-

-hm?. . . they?- the ninja got confused -Who you´r talking about?-

Baymax used his only one hand available and pointed with his finger. -They-

The ninjas turned in the direction that he indicated them.

They were all surprised -WHAT THE. . .?-

From the smoke that emanated from all conflicts destruction of the recent days, citizens of San Fran-Sokio emerged like ghosts. Each and every one of them, ready for combat.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

The ninjas were surprised, Baymax on the other hand covered his head to fend him self from the euphoric citizens.

However, the robot was not harmed.

The horde of brave civilians had left him alone. No one hurt the hero, or the fallen ninja leader. All civilians who appeared on the scene, were after who were still standing.

**(. . .Back to Fred. . .)**

The young hero was dragged and carried along with the other prisoners.

-Take off that ridiculous costume and get him ready for execution-

Fred groaned in disgust. -Ugh. . . Dont you know? a secret identity, is a secret-

-Shut it idiot!-

One of the ninjas reached out to strip Fred mask. . . when a glass bottle came flying through the huge hole in the lobby, to impact with the face of the ninja warrior that was threatening Fred.

_**¡CRAASH!**_

_**-¡**__UGHT!-_

When the glass hit the careles ninja, the rest of the the clan was alarmed.

-But, what was. . . ?-

There was no time to act.

**_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-_**

A battle cry forced the yashidas to turn towards the entrance.

The Yashida met an army of angry citizens all armed with all sorts objects.

**-!ATTACK¡-** claimed one of the citizens

The town hall was crowded in less than a minute and the Yashidas were outnumbered. Fred could not believe someone had come to his rescue and the rescuer was someone really unexpected.

Members of the two anarchist groups accompanied by more individuals from the day before, were now working together. Even if they were still euphoric and irrational citizens, now working together. . .Together!

-HEHE, WELL!- Fred greeted them with a smile -LETS DO THIS!-

So the young hero in one athlete move jumped back to his feet. The Yashida around him were preparing to fight the people of the city, but a renovated and enthusiastically Fredzilla took them by surprise.

-¡_**GRRAAH!**_\- roared the Young men

-THE PRISONER ESCAPED, CAREFUL. . .!-

But it was too late to alert everyone, Fred was back in the game.

**_¡POOW, SLAAM, POOW!_**

**(. . .In the Street. . .)**

Outside. Baymax looked curious at the citizens who passed by. Then he looked the sword that was incrusted in his chest. After that, He looked to the sky.

-hm. . . how complicated this is. . . Best I take care of-

It cost him a little time and energy, but he could stand up, turn around and look at the city hall front.

-there, i most take care of the people and the city-

And so, Baymax began to shoot the ninjas with his only rocket fist available.

-Still, I Would like to know what is causing all this?-

**A.N: you can skip this part if you want. This is the exposition time in a MARVEl type of way. If you wish.**

**(. . .On the other side of the world, near the coast of South Africa, on a deserted island. . .)**

A super set of individuals, giant robots, super villains and a enormous Red skull were about to terminate a war over the fate of mankind.

The Red Skull less than a year ago stole the brain Charles Xavier from his mausoleum (he is dead) and less than a few weeks ago, he had led a horde of hate crimes against the mutant race in use of the mental powers of Charles.

In addition to the stolen brain, the skull had also taken some of the Stark insdustries technology in order to combine that technology with the tech of the mutan hunters know as "The Sentinels robots". This to make a new army that battle against the world of the free.

Heroes, mutants and envious super villains were working together to stop the Nazi threat.

It was the time to play the last hiden card. This card was: A spell of "Reverse" personality.

That tactic intended to change the mindset of the insane Nazi by the world's most powerful mutant mind, if this was still alive.

The magical beings of the heroic forces and the villainous forces then joined to cast the spell and defeat the enemy. The Scarlet Witch, and Doctor Doom conjured their power.

**_¡FFLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!_**

In the distance, a flash of light took over everything on the island. Submerging, heroes, villains and the army of robots inside the luminosity.

A shock wave was dispersed all over the sky. This light owned the skies of Africa after the skies of Arabia, then the skies of Europe and then continuing with the rest of the whole world.

What happened?

The whole world was geting free of the mind control that motivated them all to only feel hate.

**(. . .Back in Asia, Japan . . .)**

The big heroes, civilians and Yashida ninjas had equivalent forces.

Even though the ninjas were better trained, it was hard to fight all those enraged and angry civilians who invaded the town hall. All the warriors were on the last reserves of energy that their bodies had.

But the Yashidas were not the only ones who were tired. For those instances even Baymax was also on his last reserves.

**-**7% porcent. . . porcent of energy- said the robot as an automated warning

The constant battle, using his rocket fist and the terrible condition in which he were, was leaving empty his tank. But still he was obliged to take care of the city and its people at any cost.

**-**6%. . . and decreasing**-**

-¡EY, BAAYYMAAX!-

That was Fred who had shouted from the hall entrance. The young hero had gotten out of the municipal building with some of the prisoners on his shoulders.

**-!**I HAVE THE HOSTAGE, WE GOTTA GO**¡-**

The young man in reptile uniform was about to escape with the prisoners, but that priority changed when he saw his robot friend in terrible conditions.

-¡uh, BAYMAX!-

Fred immediately hurried. His friend needed him, but he had to deal first with a group of Yashidas that did not let him give one more step further; not with the prisoners on his shoulders.

-!STOP RIGHT THERE, GIVE US THE PRISONERS!-

-¡WOOOU!- Fred had to halt the advance -I have no time for you guys. . . !FLAMES OF FURY¡-

Fred spit some fire to disperse the warriors in his way **-¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!-**

The warriors decided to fight Fred anyway.

But. .

Something curious happened. For some reason the warriors began to feel less brave or excited in their attacks.

At that moment, Baymax realized what was happening with his friend Fred.

**-**Fred, is, in. . . . danger- he looked in alarm -. . . protect. . . . fred. . . now-

Using what little energy he had left in his batteries, Baymax managed to lift his one arm.

-energy, at, 4% -

The target sistem of his helmet looked for what to hit.

-3%. . . . .- his voice system shutdown due to lack of power

Fred who until that moment had been fighting, turned towards Baymax. He was surprised to see him prepare his rocket fist in his direction.

-¿BayMaX? -

But before Fred could study the situation, the robot opened fire.

**_¡BUUM!_**

The rocket streaked into the air at high speed. This happened too close to the young hero, but successfully hit its target: the five Yashidas that were about to attack Fred.

**_¡PPPOOOOOOOWWW!_**

Fred gasped. That movement was LEGEN-wait for it-DARY, Legendary.

-¡WWOOUU!- Fred held that movement. But the smile beneath his mask faded -!BAYMAX, WELL DO. . . .¡-

As soon Baymax fired his rocket arm, his helmet marked a red alert anergy. Then he began to lose his balance and eventually fell back against the concrete.

-¡HMMM, BAYMAX!- Fred ran alarmed to reach his friend.

In his haste, Fred did not realize that the people behind him began to fall unconscious.

The battle was entirely ceasing so suddenly.

-WAIT FOR ME BAYMAX!-

When he arrived with his friend, the young hero put the hostages down carefully. Then he reached down and began to communicate with the robot.

-BAYMAX, BAYMAX, COME ON, ANSWER ME!-

But Fred's words were only an echo for Baymax analysis systems.

_-BAYMAX, DUDE!-_

An echo that soon disappeared when his system ran out completely of power.

'_0%'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

While everything got in darkness for Baymax, Fred kept trying.

-Come on friend, wake up-

Fred looked at the sword that was still embedded in the crimson chest armor of BayMax.

-ASH, GET OUT OF HERE-

Fred took the sharp object out from BayMax chests, then looked everywhere for some forsupport -!HELP, SOME ONE HELP ME, I NEED HELP, I NEED A MECHANIC!. . .-

Surprisingly everyone around him was unconscious.

All citizens and all Ninjas ended on the floor. All except Fred.

Fred was the last man standing in a muted battlefield.

-But, what just happen to everybdy?-

_**(... ALL WILL BE RESOLVED IN THE EPILOGUE...)**_


	10. Chapter 5 Español

_**Acto final: **_El fin del caos

**.**

BayMax preparó su puño. El Ninja líder estaba en la mira. . .

-FUEGO- y él disparó

**¡BAANG!**

El ninja se sorprendió. Pero él no estaba indispuesto a continuar con el combate. Así que activó los componentes de su armadura para tener la fuerza suficiente y levantar un automóvil cercano.

Tarama tomó el vehículo para usarlo igual que un escudo.

-¡NNNNGG-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El cohete colisionó con el vehículo.

_**¡CRAASH-BUUM!**_

La explosión generada por el ataque fue un problema para BMX. Su programación médica en ese momento le forzó a bajar la guardia; esto por la preocupación del estado de salud del ninja que acababa de atacar.

-Oh, no-

Con la guardia baja BatMaX no pudo evitar ser golpeado por un par de estrellas Ninja.

**¡CLIINK, CLAANCK, CRACK!**

-¡HM!-

Los proyectiles punzo cortantes se le encajaron profundo en su, casco, cuello y vidrio protector.

-. . . -

Su casco mostró un informe daños ante tal ataque.

*Daños superficiales, reactivar nivel de comb. . .* Él intentó reactivar sus sistemas de combate, pero desafortunadamente, un sable Ninja de acero le atravesó el pecho de su armadura carmesí.

_**¡SLYYYSSHH!**_

El sistema interno de BayMaX arrojó chispas y su sistema de audio/voz comenzó a fallar -¡RRR. . . ._**NNNXXXGC!**_-

BayMax recuperó la visión. Lo primero que sus ópticos encontraron fue la figura de Tarama, apuñalándole su pecho con fuerza.

-¡NNNGGT!. . . ¿Qué ocurre Héroe?- Lee le incrustó aún más a fondo el sable en el pecho a BMX -¿HM? Responde-

BayMaX No respondió, sus sistemas estaban reacomodándose y haciendo diagnósticos.

Tarama comenzó reír -¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-_**¡GRGRGRGTEW!-**_ BayMaX se quejó

La sonrisa de Tarama creció -¡HAAA!-

Lo que el ninja no sabía, fue que cuando los diagnósticos de BayMax se completaron, el robot recuperó la sintonía que tenía con su cuerpo.

-. . .¡**HM!**\- BMX comenzó mover sus brazo -**¡NNNNNGRGRG!-**

-¿Hm?- Lee se sorprendió ligeramente

De regreso en control, BayMax logró levantar su mano izquierda y entonces sujetó el sable del guerrero Ninja con su palma.

-**¡RRG!- **Su agarre fue firme, fuerte y autoritario.

Lee entonces se mostró mucho más sorprendido.

-¿Qué?. . . Esto es imposible-

BayMaX logró ponerse de pie otra vez.

-¿Cómo?**-**

La mirada de BayMaX se posó sobre la mirada del ninja, esta le transmitió seriedad y fastidio; el líder ninja perdió la firmeza de su mano y esta le había comenzado a temblar.

-P-P-Pero. . . . ¿Cómo? Acabo de. . . de. . .de. . . ¡ATRAVESARTE EL CORAZÓN!-

BMX acercó más su rostro al rostro del líder Ninja –**GRGRGR, yo. . .yo**. . ._**Yo soy un ro**__bot, yo no tengo Corazón-_

BMX acortó la distancia entre él y el guerrero.

-Pero, yo si tengo. . . Desfibradores-

BayMaX rápidamente liberó el sable de su agarre. Su voluminosa palma y enormes dedos se adueñaron de la cabeza del villano.

**_¡GRAP!_**

-¡AH! . . . . . – Tarama no pudo hacer nada, quedó atrapado

BayMax solo replicó una cosa más. . . -Despejen-

_**¡FFFFFFRRRRZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZZZZRRRRZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZZZZZRRRRRRZZZZ! ! !**_

La descarga eléctrica produjo un poderoso corto circuito, en donde ambas armaduras se vieron afectadas.

Una última chispa, se disparó.

_**¡FLLYYYYYZZZZHHH!**_

Todo quedo en oscuridad para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(. . .En la alcaldía. . .)**_

Fred estaba rodeado por Ninjas. Ellos habían resultado ser guerreros mucho más letales de lo que él imaginaba, o como los pintaban en las historietas: sujetos fáciles de derrotar para la los héroes.

_**¡POOW!**_

Un golpe, y Fred retrocedió tambaleante contra la pared.

-¡Sobre él!-

Un grupo siete ninjas se le arrojaron encima.

_**(. . .En la calle. . .)**_

Humo, chispas y estática. Esas tres cosas emanaban de los cuerpos de BayMaX y Lee Tarama.

Ambos combatientes terminaron de rodillas y a la mitad de la vía vehicular. Ya no tenían energías o la capacidad de levantarse.

Todo se mantuvo en calma, hasta que un soplido del viento sopló con fuerza. La cabeza de Lee Tarama se deslizó fuera de la enorme palma de mano carmesí. Su máscara sin embargo, quedó atrapada entre los dedos de BayMaX.

El ninja cayó inconsciente al pavimento.

**¡PAAS!**

Otra brisa de aire sopló el polvo de la calle.

El visor de BayMaX resplandeció, lo cual significó que él se estaba reactivando -. . . . . . _**ZDZDSSPPRWRRRR. . .Asistente, Héroe, Personal-LLL. . . .-**_

El héroe fue recuperando sus sistemas, de poco a poco.

-**Dia**_gnos_tico interno. . . . . Reparaciones, requeridas, sistema, al 20%. . .de capacidad-

Con lentitud, BayMaX comenzó a observar sus alrededores y realizar análisis.

Su mirada descendió sobre el ninja líder. El sujeto estaba echado en el suelo y este no parecía estar consiente. Pero aún tenía señales de vida.

-enemigo. . . . Contenido y derrotado- levantó la mirada –Todo término-

O eso fue lo él creyó.

-¿Hm?- algo le hizo reaccionar

BaMaX dirigió la mirada a su derecha. Sus escáneres no estaban en las mejores condiciones, pero funcionaban lo suficientemente bien como para precisar la aproximación de varios objetos orgánicos viniendo hacia a él y al ninja.

_**(. . .En la alcaldía. . .)**_

Fred se encontraba sometido y boca bajo contra el suelo del ayuntamiento.

-UFF. . .-

Los Ninjas del clan Yashida lo habían apaleado terriblemente. Su traje se encontraba en terribles condiciones, evidencia de la terrible paliza que había recibido por parte de los guerreros.

Uno de los ninja entonces preguntó -¿Qué hacemos con este?-

-Ejecutémoslo, junto con los otros turbulentos- respondió otro ninja

_**(. . .En la calle. . .)**_

Algunos miembros del clan ninja habían salido de la Alcaldía para buscar a su líder. Pero lo que encontraron fue sorpresivo.

Ellos encontraron a su líder de batallón derrotado. El héroe sin embargo, estaba vivo.

Uno de los ninjas se mostró furioso -¡HHMM, TÚ!-

-¿hm?- BayMaX giró la cabeza y más guerreros ninjas se habían aparecido a sus espaldas –Oh, hola-

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A NUESTRO LIDER?- preguntó el ninja

BayMaX volteó de nuevo para poder ver a Lee Tarama, después volvió a mirar para atrás.

-Él está inconsciente, con varias quemaduras de segundo grado, pero se encontrará bien. . . Si es que ellos, nos lo permiten-

-¿hm?. . . ¿ellos?- el ninja se confundió -¿De quién hablas?-

BayMaX levantó su única mano disponible y apuntó con el dedo. –Ellos-

Los ninjas voltearon en la dirección que se les había indicado.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!?- todos se sorprendieron

Del humo que había emanado por todos los conflictos de los últimos días, los ciudadanos de San Fran-Sokio emergieron como fantasmas. Todos y cada uno de ellos, listos para el combate.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

Los ninjas se vieron sorprendidos, pero BayMaX por otra parte se cubrió la cabeza para defenderse de los eufóricos ciudadanos.

Sin embargo, el robot no sufrió ningún daño.

La horda de civiles aguerridos le habían dejado en paz. Ninguna persona lastimo al héroe, o al Líder ninja caído. Todos los civiles que se aparecieron en la escena fueron tras los guerreros ninjas que seguían de pie.

_**(. . .Con Fred. . .)**_

El joven héroe fue arrastrado y llevado junto con los demás prisioneros.

-Quítenle ese ridículo disfraz y prepárenlo para la ejecución-

Fred gruño en disgusto. -UGH. . . _¿Qué no saben? que una identidad secreta, es una secreta_-

-¡Calla, tonto!-

Uno de los ninjas estiró su mano para despojar a Fred de su máscara. . . cuando una botella de vidrio entró volando por el enorme agujero del lobby hasta impactar con el rostro del guerrero ninja que amenazaba a Fred.

_**¡CRAASH!**_

_**-¡**__UGHT!-_

Cuando el cristal golpeó al descuidado ninja, el resto del clan se alarmó.

-¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS. . .?-

No hubo tiempo de actuar.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

Un grito de combate obligó a los Yashida a voltear en dirección a la entrada del edificio.

Los Yashida se encontraron con un ejército de ciudadanos enfadados y armados con toda clase objetos.

-**¡ATAQUEN!- **dijo uno de los ciudadanos

El ayuntamiento fue repletó de gente en menos de un minuto y los Yashida se vieron superados en número. Fred no lo podía creer, alguien había llegado en su rescate y este rescatista había sido alguien realmente inesperado.

Miembros ciudadanos de los 2 grupos anarquistas acompañados por más individuos del día anterior, ahora estaban trabajando juntos. Aun estando eufóricos e irracionales los ciudadanos ahora estaban trabajando juntos. . . ¡juntos!

-HM, valla- Fred los recibió con una sonrisa -¡MUY BIEN!-

Así el joven héroe de un solo saltó atlético se puso de pie. Los Yashida a su alrededor se preparaban para pelear con la gente de la ciudad, pero un Fred renovado y con entusiasmo los tomó por sorpresa.

-¡_**GRRAAH!**_\- rugió el joven

-¡EL PRISIONERO ESCAPÓ, CUIDADO. . .!-

Pero fue muy tarde para alertar a todos; Fred estaba de regreso en el juego.

_**¡POOW, SLAAM, POOW!**_

_**(. . .Afuera del ayuntamiento. . .)**_

Afuera. BayMaX miraba curioso a los ciudadanos que le pasaban de largo. Después miró la espada que estaba incrustada en su pecho. Después de eso, él miró hacia el cielo.

-hm. . .pero que complicado es esto. . . mejor me encargo yo-

Le costó tiempo y un poco de su energía, pero él pudo levantarse, dar la vuelta y mirar al ayuntamiento de frente.

-hay que cuidar de la gente de la ciudad-

Y así, BayMaX comenzó dispararle a los ninjas con su único puño cohete disponible.

-Solo quisiera saber qué es lo que está causando todo esto-

_**.**_

_**N.A: Hola, amigos, esta parte la pueden saltar, pues aquí es la explicación estilo MARVEL, claro, si lo desean.**_

_**(. . .En el otro extremo del mundo, cerca de las costas de Sudáfrica, en una isla abandonada. . .)**_

Un conjunto de súper individuos, robots gigantes, súper villanos y un Cráneo rojo de tamaño enorme, estaban a punto de dar por terminado una guerra más por el destino de la humanidad.

El cráneo rojo hace menos de un año hurtó el cerebro Charles Xavier de su mausoleo y hace menos de unas cuantas semanas de tiempo atrás, él había provocado una horda de crímenes de odio contra la raza mutante en uso de los poderes mentales Charles.

Además de adueñarse del cerebro de Xavier, el cráneo también había robado tecnología de industrias Stark para usarla junto con la tecnología de los caza mutantes de los "Centinelas robots". Esto para hacerse de un nuevo ejército y combatir al mundo de los hombres libres.

Héroes, mutantes y súper villanos envidiosos, estaban trabajando unidos para detener a la amenaza del terrible Nazi.

En esos momentos se estaba por jugarse la última carta bajo la manga. Esta carta era: Un hechizo de Inversión de personalidad.

Esa táctica tenía la intención de cambiar la mentalidad del nazi demente por la del mutante más poderoso del mundo, si es que esta seguía viva.

Los entes mágicos de las fuerzas heroicas y de las fuerzas villanas, se unieron entonces para lanzar el hechizo y derrotar al enemigo. La bruja Escarlata, y el Doctor Doom, conjuraron su poder.

_**¡FFLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!**_

A la distancia, un destello de luz se apoderó de todo en la isla. Sumergiendo así, a los héroes, a los villanos y al ejercito de robots en la luminosidad.

Una onda expansiva se dispersó por los cielos. Esta se a dueño de los cielos de África, después de los cielos de Asia, en tercero fueron los cielos de Europa y así prosiguiendo con el resto de todo el Mundo.

¿Qué sucedió?

El mundo entero fue liberado del control mental que los motivaba a sentir Odio.

_**(. . .De regreso en Asia, Japón. . .)**_

Los grandes héroes, los civiles y los Ninjas Yashidas poseían fuerzas equivalentes.

Aun a pesar de que los Ninjas estaban mejor entrenados, a estos les era difícil el poder pelear con toda esa cantidad de civiles enardecidos y furiosos que invadían el ayuntamiento. Todos los guerreros estaban en las últimas reservas de energía que sus cuerpos poseían.

Pero los Yashida no eran los únicos que estaban cansados. Para esas instancias incluso BayMaX, estaba en sus últimas.

-7% de energía. . . energía- dijo el robot en una advertencia automatizada

El constante batallar, el uso de su puño cohete y la terrible condición en la que se encontraba le estaban dejando vacío el tanque. Pero aun así él tenía la obligación de cuidar de la ciudad y sus habitantes a como diera lugar.

-6%. . . Y disminuyendo-

-¡EY, BAAYYMAAX!-

Ese quien había gritado fue Fred desde la entrada del ayuntamiento. El joven héroe había logrado salir del edificio municipal con algunos de los prisioneros sobre sus hombros.

-¡YA TENGO A LOS REHENES BAYMAX, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-

El joven de uniforme de reptil estaba por escapar con los prisioneros, pero su prioridad cambió cuando divisó a su amigo robot en terribles condiciones.

-¡uh, BAYMAX!-

Fred inmediatamente apresuró el paso. Su amigo lo necesitaba, pero tendría que lidiar primero con un grupo de ninjas Yashida que no le dejarían dar un paso más; no con los prisioneros sobre sus hombros.

-¡QUIETO AHÍ DEMENTE, SUELTA A LOS PRISIONEROS!-

-¡WOOOU!- Fred tuvo que frenar su avance –no tengo tiempo para ustedes chicos. . . ¡LLAMARADA DE FURIA!-

Fred escupió un poco de fuego para dispersar a los guerreros en su camino **-¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!-**

Los guerreros decidieron combatir a Fred de cualquier manera.

Pero. .

Algo curioso ocurrió. Por alguna razón los guerreros comenzaron a sentirse menos bravos u excitados en su ataque.

BayMaX se percató de lo que ocurría con su amigo Fred.

-Fred, corre, peligro- BMX levantó la mirada en alarma -. . . proteger a. . . Fred-

Empleando la poca energía que le quedaba en sus baterías, BayMaX logró levantar su único brazo.

-energía al 4%-

El sistema de fijación de blancos de su casco estableció los objetivos a golpear.

-_3%_. . . . . – su sistema de voz se apagó debido a la falta de poder

Fred quien hasta ese momento había estado combatiendo, volteó en dirección a BayMaX. Se sorprendió al verlo preparar su puño cohete en dirección suya.

-¿BayMaX?-

Pero antes de que Fred pudiera estudiar la situación, el robot abrió fuego.

_**¡BUUM!**_

El cohete surcó los aires a gran velocidad. Este pasó demasiada cerca del joven héroe, pero impactó exitosamente en su blanco: los cinco Yashida que estaban atacando a Fred.

_**¡PPPOOOOOOOWWW!**_

Fred se quedó boquiabierto. Aquel movimiento había sido LEGEN-espéralo-DARIO.

-¡WWOOUU!- Fred celebró aquel movimiento. Pero la sonrisa que tenía debajo de su máscara se apagó -¡BAYMAX, BIEN HECH. . .!-

Tan pronto BaYMaX disparó su brazo cohete, su casco marcó una alerta roja de anergia. Después, él comenzó a perder el equilibrio y al final cayó de espaldas contra el concreto.

-¡HMMM, BAYMAX!- Fred corrió alarmado para alcanzar a su amigo.

En su apuro, Fred no se percató de que la gente detrás de suyo comenzó a caer inconsciente.

La batalla estaba cesando en su totalidad de manera repentina.

-¡AHÍ VOY BAYMAX!-

Al llegar con su amigo, el joven héroe dispuso de los rehenes cuidadosamente. Después se agachó y comenzó a comunicarse con el robot.

-¡BAYMAX, BAYMAX, RESPONDE!-

Pero las palabras de Fred solo fueron un eco para los sistemas de análisis de BayMaX.

_-¡BAYMAX, AMIGO!-_

Un eco que pronto desapareció cuando su sistema se quedó completamente sin energía.

'_0%'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mientras todo quedaba en oscuridad para BaymaX, Fred siguió intentando.

-Vamos amigo, despierta-

Fred miró la espada que BMX aún tenía incrustada en el pecho de su armadura carmesí.

-ASH, FUERA DE AQUÍ- Fred le quitó el objeto punzo cortante del pecho, después miró a todas partes buscando apoyó – ¡AYUDA, ALGUIEN, NECESITO UN MECANICO, yo. . . .!-

Sorpresivamente toda la gente a su alrededor estaba inconsciente.

Todos los ciudadanos y todos los Ninjas terminaron en el suelo. Todos excepto él.

Fred fe el único hombre de pie, en un campo de batalla silenciado.

-¿pero qué pasa con todos?-

_**(. . . .TODO SE RESOLVERÁ EN EL EPÍLOGO. . . .)**_


End file.
